Fairy Tale
by dontknow2
Summary: This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different? SakuIno
1. Prologue

**Summary: **This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count: **1,127

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N:**I haven't read or seen the series for ages so the story isn't really following anything up but still I hope you'll enjoy it and…I don't know review and stuff =]

**Update:** I re-submitted the story. There were some things that I didn't like about it, so after some small, barely noticeable changes this is the new –slightly- improved Fairy Tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Short prologue

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess.<p>

Locked in the tower she waited for her prince charming to come and save her…and of course there was a dragon, and evil step…something and other bad stuff.

For decades she waited for her prince. Patiently looking out of her window for the first clue of her princes' arrival and so she waited, and waited, and waited, annnnd waited yet no one had come.

She slowly lost her patience. Her beauty never disappeared completely yet over the years it had started to fade away along with her sanity, yet she never looked away from the window. She never stopped searching, hoping that one day he will come.

She grew old and tired, and when the time came she passed away. She died with her face never leaving the window, waiting for a prince that never came.

One day the prince arrived. He was very old and very lonely; for many years he had searched for her, never giving up, never turning back and never losing hope…and when he finally found her she was laying on the bed, looking out of the window with a single tear gracing her features.

With a warm smile on his face he crawled up next to his sleeping beauty, and with a final kiss and goodbye he closed his eyes for the last time.

This story was told to me when I was only a child. I used to cry every time for the poor princess that waited for her prince but I never really understood it…I never really tried at the time.

Even now I find myself sad for the princess. Not because she waited for so long but because she waited alone; alone in the tower, she waited silently for someone to come and free her, someone that will come and save her from that god forsaken place...just like me, she's waiting to be saved…but how long can you wait?

In the end the prince came too late, the princess was never really saved, she waited for nothing and in the end she died…alone.

The conclusion of this story is that even fairy tales don't always have a happy ending…so why should real life have one?

oOoOo

I'm living on borrowed time.

That's the painful truth and I know it, always known it, always will and what makes it worse is that it really is that way…no, what's really worse about it is that I don't care anymore.

I first found out about this…_fate_…is it really fate? I don't know…anyway, I was about ten years old and already used to the hospital. How pathetic is that? Being born with a bad heart, makes one wonder if there's really a reason to be born at all, right?

Well anyway, as the frequent visitor you slowly get used to these stuff and as a ten year old clueless kid hearing your own parents scream at each other near the doors to your hospital room while some unknown doctor or the other, that doesn't even care tell them coldly 'there is nothing we can do'…well let's just say it's not very pleasant.

But, to tell the truth, what hurt the most was when they looked at me with disappointment in their eyes. Their little 'princess' turned out to be less than perfect, damaged goods and I bet that if they could they would've locked me up in a tower just like in the story.

My parents divorced shortly after that. My father never really stopped blaming my mother for giving birth to someone as defected as me; 'you can't even bring me healthy children' he used to yell at her and she never argued, she just sat there and cried...even when he left, she didn't even look at him, just sat and cried…pathetic…

You know how when normal _loving_ parents get divorced they fight for who will get custody of the kids, each side wants to keep the kid with them…well not in my case; in my case, they actually fought on it because neither one of them wanted to take me.

So I wasn't really surprised that I had to live alone after she killed herself…shot herself in the heart…I still wonder where she got the gun from…is it weird to see your mother bleeding on the kitchen floor and wonder about these stuff? Well, whatever…

You know, I read somewhere that children that grow up without their parents' attention end up alienated and isolated when they grow up…but I don't really thing like that. I mean I don't have a lot of time so why should I waste it on being alone?

Anyway, that was how, at the age of twelve my very luxurious life on my own began. And now I'm eighteen, waiting for my weekly checkup at the hospital as usual and there she is, with her pink hair tied up beautifully in a ponytail, leaning against the door frame with a big ol' smile on her face that makes me want to jump her like I'm some horny teenager boy…how can she look so hot in these ugly scrubs? Well, I always loved her probably always will but I'll never tell her...I don't have time, no one will come and save me, my fate is sealed and when I finally leave her side I won't let her be hurt…even if she'll think I'm the bad guy, even if hates me in the end it's a lot better than to see her cry…oh, she's talking…

"Missed me already?" well, better act normal…

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the Prologue. It's much shorter than the rest of the chapters are gonna' be and I hope you liked it =]<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count:** 2,015

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N: **The story is re-submitted due to some mistakes that I found…well, they're fixed now. Most of the story is the same, except for some minor changes here and there. I hope you'll enjoy and please review =]

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>She looked at the ceiling of the hospital room, playing absentmindedly with a lock of golden hair between her fingers as she waited for her doctor to come.<p>

"Here again, Ino?" the pink haired doctor said leaning against the door frame with a grin on her face "missed me already?"

"Why, yes love" she said sweetly as she approached the still grinning woman and gently warped her hands around her neck "I missed you so much" she purred in her ear.

"Oh, Ino dear" she said in a melodramatic voice while placing her hand on her heart "how can you manage to always say what I want to hear?" she smiled and pretended to wipe a fake tear.

"Can't you see, Sakura?" the blonde asked with a smirk "it's because I love you, oh so very much"

"I love you too" she said and looked away from the blonde as a crowd gathered around them to watch the scene "but we cannot be together"

"We can run away" Ino said hugging Sakura tightly "then we'll be together forever"

"But I'm older then you" the pinkette said quietly.

"I don't care"

"But what about your job?"

"I don't care"

"And your family"

"I don't care" she said tearing up "I love you"

"But I'm marrying your brother next week" Sakura said pushing away from the blonde as the crowd gasped in shock.

"He doesn't love you as much as I do" she said looking intensely at the other woman.

"He'll hurt you again" she said softly earning another gasp from the crowd behind them.

"I'm not a child anymore" she said placing her hands gently around the other woman "I can protect us now…I can protect you now"

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Our love will protect me from whatever he may do" she said cupping the older girl's face in her hands.

"I love you" she said bending her head down so that their lips almost touched as the crowd 'aww'ed .

*Clap – clap - clap*

"You're getting better at this" a blonde woman said walking out from the crowd. She was wearing a white robe that barely covered her cleavage and her blonde hair swayed as she approached the two girls still locked in embrace "I think I even saw some of them cry at the end"

"Tsunade - sama!" Sakura beamed, jumping away from Ino with a small blush on her face as the woman stood before them.

"Well, we wanted to entertain the elderly here" Ino said with a shrug and smirked "did you like it, granny?"

"Ino" Sakura said harshly, face still aflame "show some respect"

"Oh, you are right" Ino said mockingly bowing down to the woman "Tsunade all mighty, please find it in your heart to forgive this humble servant girl"

"That's more like it…" Tsunade said grinning "now if you're done with these little plays of yours…Sakura… "

"Yes, yes I know…I'm leaving. Ino, talk to me when you're done here" she said waving lazily as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her with a tired sigh.

"Okay, lift your shirt" Tsunade said taking a seat next to Ino and taking out her stethoscope "take a deep breath in"

"Really? I need to take a breath…wow" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes but did so anyway.

"Any problems I should know about?" she asked moving the stethoscope to the girl's back.

"Nothing out of the ordinal…you know same shit as ever" she looked at her with a smile "how long have I got doc?"

She looked at the girl sadly and took out her chart "Ino…" the seriousness in her voice startled her "it's worsening"

"So…how long?" she asked quietly as the smile disappeared from her face.

"We're still searching for a way, but" she said trying to encourage her favorite patient not to lose hope despite everything "about less than half a year at this rate…"

"Already? Didn't you say I have more time?"

"Ino…" Tsunade looked at the girl that she had been in charge of for almost six years now.

"That's a bummer…" she said sighing "now I won't get to go to the stripper school I applied for"

Tsunade laughed remembering the first day she met Ino at the hospital…

oOoOo

_"We need to talk" the black haired doctor said tiredly as she entered the office._

_"Shizune, it wasn't me I swear to god, it wasn't me" the blonde woman said looking like a deer caught in the headlights "whatever he told you was a lie"_

_"What?" Shizune asked confused._

_"What?" she said laughing nervously._

_"Anyway" she continued "what did you need to talk about?"_

_"There's a new patient in the pediatric ward" she said looking at her "she had a seizure in the middle of the street"_

_"And…"_

_"I treated her for the time being but I honestly don't know what to do with her…" she said honestly._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's her heart we operated but it doesn't look good… "_

_"I'll go look at her" she said tiredly._

_"Be nice she's only a kid" Shizune said sternly._

_"Damn…I was hoping to avoid the whole 'being nice' thing"_

_She walked to the pediatric ward with Shizune following behind. She expected to find some dirty looking brat, or even just some ugly looking kid or anything of that sort so when she opened the door and laid eyes on the girl her mouth literary dropped. Dirty was far from what she was; as someone who took pride in her hatred for children of all ages even she had to admit that the girl sleeping on the bed in front of her looked absolutely stunning even for her young age. Well, that was until she opened her mouth that is…_

_"What do you want granny?" the girl asked in an annoyed voice as she opened one eye to look at the woman._

_"Granny" Tsunade repeated angrily as Shizune tried to suppress her laughter "wanted to treat your ungrateful ass"_

_"Whatever…"_

_"Shizune, I swear…" she growled leaving the threat unsaid._

_"Calm down" the brunette said trying to surpass the giggles._

_"Ya, granny calm down before you give yourself a heart attack" the girl said smiling widely at her own little jock "get it?"_

_"You have to admit she's a funny one" Shizune said between giggles._

_"You know what Shizune" she said with an evil glint in her eyes "she looks pale to me…doesn't she look pale to you Shizune?" she looked at the girl as her smile grew bigger "I think we need to give her some very painful shots…don't you agree Shizune?"_

_"You wouldn't…" the girl said mortified._

_"Tsunade…" Shizune said._

_ "What's your name again?"_

_"Ino…" she said scared._

_"Tsunade" Shizune repeated harshly._

_"Well, Ino what do you think" she asked grinning "you want granny here to give you some shots?"_

_"I'm sorry…I won't ever call you that again" Ino said with teary eyes._

_"TSUNADE" Shizune yelled "OUTSIDE NOW"_

_"What?" Tsunade asked pouting "she started it…"_

_ "God, you're the adult…act like one" she said irritated by the childish behavior of the older woman._

_"Well, I did manage to take a look at her scans when we were there" she said softly "you saw it too right?" _

_"Yes, it's pretty aggressive" she said sadly "we tried to notify the father but he doesn't want anything to do with her, she's got no one"_

_"Well, nothing left to do but treat her as best as we can" Tsunade said softly "now let's go entertain that evil little girl"_

_"Why evil?" Shizune asked as they walked back towards the room._

_"She keeps calling me granny…how is that not evil?" she said shuddering at the god awful nickname the girl gave her._

_"Ino I need to ask you something" Shizune asked as they re-entered the room "we called your father but he said he was…mmm…busy…do you happen to have your mothers' number so we could inform her about you"_

_"Wow, he actually talked to you?" she laughed bitterly "that bustard probably hung up after you said my name and I'm sorry to disappoint you but my mother's dead"_

_"Oh…sorry" she said looking at Tsunade for help._

_"Ino" Tsunade said seriously "is there any adult we can talk to?"_

_"Just tell me…I don't need adults" Ino said quietly._

_"Ino" Shizune said and Ino cut her off with her voice shaking "it doesn't matter since I'll end up dead anyway in a few years" _

_"How about we change the subject" Tsunade said sensing the child's dismay "how's school?"_

_"Fine…" she said and added with a small smile "by the way, Naruto wanted me to tell you 'hi granny'"_

_"What? That stupid little brat" she said looking angry but without any real anger in her eyes "how is the little monkey?"_

_"Funny" Ino said smiling "but a bit slow…"_

_ "That's not nice Ino" Shizune said._

_"Although, it does sum him up pretty well…" Tsunade said grinning "cute but dumb"_

_"Tsunade…" Shizune protested "he's still your son"_

_"What? It's the truth…" she said defensively and Shizune couldn't really protest._

_"Anyway" she continued "since I'm going to be in charge of you from now on" she looked at Ino with a smile that sent shivers down her spine "I want to hear a report about every embarrassing detail that happens to him in school"_

_"Why?" Ino asked innocently "are you going to laugh at him about it?"_

_"Probably" the blonde woman said unashamed. _

_"Okay then…" the girl said smiling evilly. _

_"Shizune" the blonde woman said grinning wide "I think I'm starting to like that one"_

_"So, Ino" Shizune said trying to change the subject of her boss trying to torture her own son "got any plans for the future?"_

_"Sure" Ino said smiling innocently "I thought about being a stripper"_

_"WHAT?" Shizune yelled shocked as Tsunade burst out into laughter._

_"What?" Ino said laughing innocently._

_"That does it" Tsunade said still laughing "I officially like that one"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it so far…chapter two is already up =]<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count:** 1,830

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N:**This chapter is shorter than the last one. Still pretty much the same as it was before except for minor changes and fixes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>She sat at her desk chewing absentmindedly at her pen. Why did her mentor give her such a troublesome research to do; she looked at the computer screen, her eyes lingering on the title of the long article 'Heart Transplant – Surgery and Procedure'.<p>

"What is she thinking?" she said with a sigh.

She looked out of her bedroom window. The sun was setting, it was already evening; she's been working on this 'project' that she was given since noon.

"Who?" a voice said behind her breaking her concentration and making her jump in surprise; She looked behind her shoulder to see her blonde best friend stretching on her bed like some kind of a jungle cat that had just been fad and is ready for its nap time.

"How did you get here?" she asked looking at the girl with confusion.

"You left the door open…" she said looking at Sakura's confused face with a small frown "never mind…let's go out, we need a break"

"We?" Sakura asked amusedly "and what do you need a break from? I bet you were sleeping all this time"

"It was a long day…" she said sighting.

"Speaking of that" Sakura said with concern "where were you all day?"

"…" she didn't answer.

"You were with _him_ weren't you?" she asked irritation written all over her face.

"I had to talk to him" Ino said quietly.

"About what?" she asked angrily.

"Just some stuff" the blonde said trying to brush off the subject with a sad look that made Sakura scowl.

"Just don't overdo it" Sakura said as she walked towards the blonde, reached over and stroked her cheek affectionately.

"I won't" she said with a slight blush, looking into the other girls eyes and placing her own hand over the one that was currently resting on her cheek.

They were locked like that for what seemed like forever, neither wanted to break that moment, in that moment time stood still for them.

Sakura looked at her blonde friend. She was really beautiful like that, the evening light made her blue eyes look even more beautiful than before; they captivated her, drew her in and stared right through her.

_'Wow…'_ she thought to herself, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Mmm, Sakura" Ino murmured, breaking the silence but still looking at the other girl.

"Ya…" she half asked, half murmured back.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked quietly still enjoying the touch of the other girl before she let it be taken away by the other girl.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's…well…" the blonde said trying to find the right words "it's my father"

"Did he do something?" Sakura asked angrily "that bastard I'll…"

"He didn't do anything" Ino said breaking their eye contact "he wants me to attend this party and I was wondering if maybe you could…" she looked back at her "can you meet me when it's over?"

"Of course I'll come" she said smiling warmly at the blonde.

"Thanks" the blonde said smiling back "it means a lot to me"

"Let's go bother Sasuke or Naruto" Sakura said breaking the awkward silence "it'll take your mind away from this"

She looked at the clock "they're at work now"

"Even better" she said grinning.

They left house happily chatting about everything and nothing at all, until they stopped near the coffee shop Naruto and Sasuke worked at. It was a small café, located on the outskirts of town, and looking over a magnificent flower field.

When Ino first arrived to this town, she lost her way and ended up in that field. That was where she first met Sakura, surrounded by the flowers, happily sitting with her family…she had everything Ino wanted; she was beautiful even back then, confidant, carefree, loved…healthy and back then she hated her for it. how they ended up as best friend was a mystery; at first she used to catch glances of the girl, and then her eyes began to follow her wherever she was, and by the time she realized it her heart would beat faster when she walked by, her face would heat up, her breath would catch and her hands would get sweaty so she somehow made the first move.

Maybe, walking over to the girl and calling her names wasn't the best idea she ever had, but somehow it worked…it took time…a lot of time, but somehow she's here with the girl she had a crush on for years. The feeling is not mutual, probably never will be, but just being next to her was enough.

"So how are we going to play this one?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch this…I saw this on TV last night" she said smiling and storming into the small shop.

She walked over to the unsuspecting man and without a single warning raised her hand and slapped him hard on the face, turning almost everyone's gaze to them.

"How dare you?" she sneered at him.

"Ino what are you…"

"Why didn't you tell me" she said furiously.

"What's your problem?" he yelled confused at her behavior.

She looked at him shocked and quietly asked "you didn't know?"

"Know what?" he said glaring at her angrily.

"Sasuke…" she said looking at him intensively "the truth is…"

He looked at her speechless as she turned her back to him and dramatically continued "I am your mothers', roommates', sisters', brothers', fathers' love child"

"What…" he tried to say it back in his head but no matter how many times he repeated it, it still didn't make any sense.

"That is why we cannot be together" she said turning around to look at him with teary eyes.

"Are you high?" he asked crocking an eyebrow.

"Sasu" she said putting her hand over her heart "there's something else…I'm pregnant"

"Whatever…" he said walking away from her.

"But I love you" she yelled after him.

He stopped and turned around with his eye twitching in annoyance "I don't have time or patient for your little games…"

"If I can't have you" she said pulling a small gun out her purse "then no one can" she yelled and pulled the trigger, splashing water all over him.

"Ino, Just go play with your Naruto or something" he said walking away from the crazy blonde woman in frustration as the crowd around them laughed.

"Well" Ino said happily "that went pretty well"

"Are you kidding" Sakura said between giggles "did you see his face? That was priceless"

"So, my partner in crime…shall we go mass with my beloved boyfriend next?" she asked smiling innocently while walking towards the back of the shop.

"Well, you know Sasuke did tell us to go play with him…" Sakura said catching up with her "and it would be very rude to ignore dear ol' Sasu chan"

They walked happily to the back of the shop, finding the blonde boy taking a break.

"Sakura, Ino" he said happily when he saw them "what's up?"

"Nothing much…just finished annoying Sasuke so I came to say 'hi' to my favorite boy" Ino said happily skipping over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Wow, you girls are evil" he said chuckling and hugging her tightly before greeting Sakura with a smile.

"What are you talking about" Ino said innocently "we're the spitting image of beautiful, innocent young ladies"

"And very modest to boot…" he added sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"You don't think I'm beautiful?" Ino asked with hurt in her voice "don't you love me anymore?"

"What?" he asked rushing over to her "of course I love you…it was a joke…a joke"

"I know" she said grinning.

"Then why did you say that" he asked relived "you scared me"

"I just wanted to hear you say that you love me"

"Well then" Sakura suddenly said rubbing the back of her neck "that's about all I can take…you kids have fun, I'm going to talk to Sasuke"

She left them and went out to look for Sasuke. For some reason whenever she saw them like that her chest would hurt like crazy and she hated it; she hated seeing her happy with him. Naruto was a nice person, she knew it and Ino looks happy when she's with him...so why does it hurt so badly when he's touching her. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself when she exited the room.

oOoOo

"You're an idiot…" he said harshly walking to one of the chairs and sitting down.

"I know…" she said ashamed.

"Then tell her" he starched and dropped his feet on the small table in front of him "how long do you intend to lie to her?"

"She'll cry…" she said sadly.

"She'll cry anyway" he said smiling sadly at her "it's better if you stop lying to her…just tell her everything"

"And what about you?" he asked concerned.

She looked at him confusedly "what about me?"

"You should stop being a chicken and confess already"

"I can't" she said sadly "I don't want her to cry"

"I'm not talking about that" he said amusedly "you love her don't you?"

"I...I…" she stuttered blushing deeply.

"Then tell her" he said quietly.

"I will tell her, when it's time I'll tell her" she said sadly "she'll start hating me, and if she hates me…she won't cry" she said with a smile as a tear escaped her eye.

"Ino…" he said walking over to gather the broken girl from the floor and into his arms as He gently rubbed her back trying to comfort her "you really are an idiot"

"I know" she said crying harder into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two is finished and at long last chapter three is finally up. Review and stuff…<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count:** 2,830

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N:**Finally I managed to upload a new chapter here, I know it took me a long time and I'm sorry but it might happen again with chapter 4. I am slow…it's impossible for me to write when I'm not motivated and that makes me even slower, but you'll have to forgive me because that's just how I am…

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong><em>(~Sakura~)<em>**

_She's just a friend…_

She tells herself every time the girl walks by and her heart skip a beat.

_She's my best friend…_

She tries to convince herself when she's laying on her bad and her head is filled with images of blonde hair.

_I'm happy for them…_

She lies to herself with a big fake smile as the man she considers to be the closest to her hugs_ her_ blonde goddess and her heart beat painfully in her chest.

_I'm just worried about her as a friend…_

She tells herself imagining if only she could be in his place.

_If she's just a friend…_

She asks herself when she sees him with another woman and rage consumes her mind as she cries.

_Then why does it hurt so much?_

oOoOo

"We need to talk" Sakura said angrily as she stormed into the office and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Did Shizune send you?" Tsunade asked warily "tell her it's all lies" she stood up and yelled "YOU HEAR THAT SHIZUNE? IT'S ALL LIES!"

"What?" Sakura asked looking at her mentor as if she grew another head.

"What…" the blonde laughed nervously as an odd sense of déjàvu hit her.

"I think Naruto is cheating on her" the pink haired doctor said angrily.

"Naruto was with Shizune?" Tsunade asked back with disgust written all over her face.

"NO, it was Hinata" Sakura said trying very hard to ignore the image of Naruto and Shizune being 'like that'…the horror…

The blonde looked confused "Naruto is cheating on Hinata with Shizune?"

"What about me?" said woman asked as she entered the office.

"Sakura said Naruto and you were together" Tsunade said "and he was cheating on you with Hinata"

"What?" Shizune asked horrified "me and Naruto? That's disgusting! How could you think like that Sakura?"

"I never knew you liked them so young" Tsunade joked.

"When exactly did you say you saw us?" Shizune asked looking at Sakura.

"And I can't believe he was cheating on you…" the blonde said smirking.

"STOP" Sakura yelled in frustration "Naruto is cheating on Ino with Hinata"

"Oww" both of the women said together.

"By the way…" Tsunade asked "who's Hinata?"

"Forget that" Shizune said waving her hand at the blonde woman "there's no way Naruto and Ino were dating"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well there's no way because Ino is in love with…" Shizune began to say when Tsunade shot up from her chair to silence the other woman.

"With herself" the blonde said with a nervous laugh "Ino is totally in love with herself…she's just crazy like that"

"Who is it?" Sakura asked angrily.

"We can't tell you…" Shizune said sadly "it's not our place…I shouldn't have said anything"

"Sakura, can't you see it's not the time to talk about this" Tsunade said looking at the miserable face of her favorite student "Shizune and I have some important hospital duties to attend to" she go up from her chair and hurriedly went to exit the room dragging the confused woman behind her "sorry bout' that but we have to run" she said with a final wave of her hand as they both disappeared leaving a confused Sakura behind.

oOoOo

**_(~Ino~)_**

When her parents got divorced, she wasn't surprised; when her father threw her out to live on her own, she wasn't surprised; when he erased her from his will, she wasn't surprised; but when he suddenly came back, demanding her to come back and live in the mansion with him…well, she was more than surprised, but even that didn't last long as she found out the only reason for this change of heart was for the sole reason of showing off his sick little trophy.

'they'll feel sorry for me and my sick daughter so they'll sign the deal' he said with a sadistic smile as he watched her unpack her things in her new room 'and when you die' he laughed 'I should've thought of this sooner…guess you're not as useless as we first thought'

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, bracing herself for an evening of fakeness and mock sympathy for the poor sick girl…god, how she hated these events.

"What did your doctor say?" a deep voice said from the doorway.

She watched through the mirror as he father stepped into the room with his usual stern look and a black suite.

"Why do you care" she asked irritably fixing her dress.

He brushed a stray of blonde hair away from his eyes before smirking "daddy is just concerned for his little girl"

"Don't you mean your little sick sympathy trophy?" she spat angrily.

He walked over and grabbed her forcibly by her hair, making her tear up from the pain before smiling sadistically "isn't it the same my dear trophy child?" he yanked at her hair hard and asked again "what did they say?"

"Half a year" she said cursing quietly.

"Good" he said smirking and throwing her on the ground "you have five minutes to fix your attire and come down" he left her on the floor and went to join the party downstairs.

"Son of a bitch" she cursed as he slammed the door shut.

oOoOo

The party was just as she expected it to be – long and tiring.

After two hours of greeting people she didn't even want to meet, smiling when all she wanted was to cry and acting the role that he made her act…she was exhausted.

"Miss Ino" one of the many nameless servants at the party said politely making her turn to him.

"Yes" she answered back politely.

"There is a phone call for you" he said bowing deeply "from L-hospital"

_Great, what now?_ She thought bitterly as she slowly walked over to answer the phone.

"Hello" an unfamiliar voice said over the phone "may I speak with Miss Yamanaka?"

"How can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. My name is Ran, I'm calling from the heart research department in L-hospital" Ran said over the phone in a serious voice "I need to talk to you about your condition"

She really didn't see the point but she said yes anyway.

"as I already said, my name is Ran. I work at the heart research department in L-hospital, for the past six years we have been researching ways to repair damaged heart tissue, using an artificial tissue" he quietly explained "the procedure is still considered experimental, and all we know for sure is that you are a perfect candid for it" his voice softened "I personally looked through your file and I'm afraid to tell you that at this rate you won't make it past four months"

"I see…" she said, voice shaking.

"I won't lie to you, this procedure is still considered experimental and the risk of failure is over 40%" he said with a sigh "but considering your file I strongly recommend it" he paused as if considering whether to stop here or continue "it is a hard choice to make, especially for someone as young as you. I sent the required files to your doctor, just look through them and think about it…it's a hard choice but I hope you'll make the right decision"

"I'll contact you again in a few days" Ran said and the phone was hung up.

When she found out about her fate she cried. She cried for days, months, years as the time passed in a blur…and then there were no more tears left in her to cry anymore, no more self-pity, no more hurt and the only thing left was acceptance. She hasn't cried since then, not when she saw her mother lying face down in a puddle of her own blood, not when her father said he didn't even want to see her, not when he beat her up for being born defected…she accepted her fate, there was no way to cure it, there was no way to save her.

And so, when she got to this place, when she met all the people that meant so much to her, when she fell in love…she made a list.

A list of all the things she wanted to do before she kicks the bucket, she had so many things she wanted to do and now there isn't enough time to do them all…and her first item on the list was 'never cry'. She wrote it down, she promised herself never to cry again over this and yet at moments like this…why did it seem so hard to follow her own rule?

The soft ringtone of her phone broke her line of thought as she looked at the caller ID to see 'Sakura Haruno' written on the screen. She wiped a few none existent tears from her eyes and answered quietly "hello"

"Hey, did I wake you up?" the voice on the phone said in concern bringing a smile to the girls face.

"No, I was awake" she said smiling "did you need anything?"

There was no answer for a couple of seconds before Sakura said quietly "can you meet me?"

"Sure" the blonde said happily "I'll come over".

"Then I'll see you later" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Later" Ino said as the line was cut.

She looked up to the building in front of her, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. It wasn't the first time she'd been here and yet every time she thought about being alone with the pink haired beauty her heart would start to race "relax" she said harshly, trying to calm herself again as she looked at the flower seating in her bag sadly. A single red Carnation, like the first flower she brought her back at the day…the first time she confessed without saying it out loud and the same time she got rejected.

She's learned the secret language of flowers, the art of talking without saying anything at all. Every flower has a meaning, an unspoken language that one uses in order to convey a feeling that cannot be conveyed in words.

The first time she used it was on her birthday, she brought her a red Carnation which means 'my heart aches for you'; she smiled as she accepted the flower.

On her own birthday she brought a flower back that made the blonde's heart clench. A single purple Hyacinth meaning 'I'm sorry', she wanted to cry back then as the painful feeling of rejection seeped into her heart. _She didn't know_ she told herself as she held the tears from falling.

On their graduation she tried again. One single Jonquil, meaning 'love me' and one Daffodil, meaning 'you're the only one', she smiled again as she handed Ino a striped Carnation, meaning 'sorry, I can't be with you' and one Iris meaning 'your friendship means so much to me'. She said later that she bought it because they looked pretty…she didn't even know how much it hurt. She confessed twice without using word, and was rejected twice without meaning. Her heart was breaking into small pieces with every moment passed between them, her list became meaningless when the other was around and reality became clearer as the days continued.

She took another deep breath and with a final sigh entered the building. It was the middle of the summer, yet for some reason she felt colder with each step she took. Fifty-seven stairs, four floors and fifteen doors until she'll reach her destination, until she gets to see her. She couldn't help but think about Ran's words, four months means she won't be there to celebrate the birthday…meaning, she'll have another lie added to the existing pile, even if that lie was a lie she told herself.

When she was younger, and she found out about her 'condition', as they like to call it, she made a promise to herself that every year she'll try her hardest to make to her birthday. That every year, at this date she will celebrate not the day she was born, but the fact that she lived to see another year…the fact that she isn't dead yet, despite everything. It was a pact she had made with herself, because at the time she didn't have anything else to live for. But now, the pact remains but the meaning of that day has changed in her heart; it is no longer a day to celebrate escaping death, now it was a day to celebrate life. Her life, with the people she love and care about, a day to celebrate another year with the woman she had loved from the bottom of her heart, the woman she will always love and the woman that will never love her back…this year, there will be no celebration. They will bring her flowers for a different reason, they won't laugh when they see her, they won't smile when they see her face, they will say 'goodbye' instead of 'hello' and she will be dead. She looked at the door in front of her, surpassing the tears that threaten to fall as she felt her vision blur.

"Shit" she thought as her breathing became ragged and short, and she could hear the soft sound of feet tapping towards the door "shit…" she repeated as she tried to run away, leaving everything behind as she made her escape. She could feel her throat closing up painfully, 'why now?' she thought bitterly as her heart tightened in her chest and her eyelids became heavier with each step she took.

oOoOo

_It's fine as long as we're still 'friends'…_

She tells herself when she sits across from her at the table and the usual small greetings are exchanged and her heart skips a beat.

_It's better this way…_

She says when they ask her why.

_I don't want her to cry…_

She lies to cover up the fact that she's actually scared.

_It's fine like this…_

She says when she's laying on the floor straggling for a breath of air.

_This isn't the end…_

She tells herself when she remembers how long she has left and the fear envelops her mind.

_It's better if she hates me in the end…_

She says trying to convince herself in the lie that she kept telling herself.

_I'm fine as long as I can stay by her side…_

She says as the tears fall from her eyes and her heart breaks into pieces.

oOoOo

"…no" a voice said far away. She was so tired, her head throbbed, her body ached and the voice calling from afar was disturbing her well-deserved rest.

"Ino" the voice said again, closer and stronger than before "Ino, you have to wake up now"

"Wake up already you brat" the voice said harshly as a pair of hand practically shock her awake with brute force. She let out a soft, irritated grunt as she slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was blinding light, followed by Tsunade's irritated glare.

"We need to talk" she said holding a thick file in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done! Yay, I'm so proud of myself =]<strong>

**Thanks everyone who read it and I hope you liked it so far.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count:** 2,785

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N:**Woohoo, chapter 4 is completed…and I took me less than a day to finish both chapter three and four, **and** re-submit the rest of the chapters after fixing them up…I'm so proud of myself I think I might cry T.T

I just want to say thanks to everyone who read the story, and stuck to it despite my slowness and everything. And especially to those of you who bothered to review, your reviews means a lot to me and I'm very happy that you liked the story...please, keep supporting me in the future =]

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>"We need to talk" she said holding a thick file in her hand.<em>

"First Ran, from L-hospital contacts me telling me that you still haven't given him an answer and then you are found passed out on the street. Do you mind telling me what's up?" Tsunade said rubbing her temple to ease the pressure "Sakura called me" she said quietly noticing the way the girls' hands tighten and her face grimaced "she was really worried about you. I told her it was anemia but she still rushed over here…what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know…" Ino said honestly with a sad smile gracing her features "he said I have less than four months, but there's still a high chance that that surgery thing won't work…I don't know what to do granny…I don't want to die". Tsunade watched as the girl poured her heart out, as she broke and finally admitted that she was scared for the first time; it was both a relief and a heartbreaking sight at the same time. "As your doctor" Tsunade said slowly "I highly recommend going through with the surgery, it might be the only option you have right now. The risk is high I know, but so is the risk in any kind of surgery; you should consider it as your only choice…at this rate, you'll start feeling worst in less than a month, you won't be able to leave the hospital and you'll suffer grate pain" she took a deep breath and smiled sadly at the girl "but, as someone who honestly care about you I have to say that the risks scare the living daylight out of me, and that I really wish there was another way…we all love you" she said smiling wholeheartedly "you are like a daughter to me, and I know for sure that Shizune and Naruto feel the same way about you. We all love you and that's why in my opinion this decision is not something we can help you with"

"It's risky, and it's dangerous and the other option isn't any better but in the end; whatever you choose I'll support your decision as best as I can" she finished as a few tears found their way down her face "there isn't enough time…you have until next week and then even the surgery won't help"

Ino looked at her heartbroken. It was the first time she ever saw the woman shed tears and it was heartbreaking, and painful and it made her want to cry as well "I don't want to think about it" she said stubbornly "I don't want to say goodbye, I don't want…I don't…" she sobbed looking away from the taller woman.

"Ino…" she whispered softly.

"I don't want to" she said again cutting the woman's attempt to comfort her "but I will" she finally said looking back at Tsunade with determination "my time _is_ running out, I don't want to waste it thinking 'if only'…I'll try to be stronger for you"

She turned to look out the window "I can't always wait by the window" she said so quietly that for a moment Tsunade was sure she imagined these words; these words that sounded so painfully right on her tongue and yet made no sense at all to the older woman.

"I'll contact Ran" Tsunade said turning to leave the room "you should talk to Sakura" she finally said quietly pointing a finger at the bundle of pink hair that currently rested near her abdomen before left the room, shutting the door silently after her as the blonde blinked in surprise at the sleeping girl.

She smiled with new found determination as she gently drew a pink lock from the pinkette's face.

Life isn't a fairy tale and she, she is no princess. Waiting by her window until she dies, waiting for her prince to find his way to her, waiting for a love that might never come true…that is not something she can afford to do anymore.

"Hello" the voice said over the phone.

Life isn't fair, life doesn't always end with a happily ever after, sometimes you have to risk your own happiness for the one you love; sometimes the princess has to go and search for her prince because love will never come for those who wait...sometimes you have to get up and fight.

"I'll do it" she said softly as the tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"I am pleased to hear that" Ran said "then we'll arrange a flight for you, is next week good for you?"

"Yes" she answered quietly.

"Then we'll send someone to get you next week on Thursday" he said happily "then I'll see you next week"

"Ya, next week" she answered sadly as the call ended. She looked down at the sleeping girl, smiling at the way the sun shone right at her and made her grimace at the offending light. "Ino…don't go" she said in her sleep making the blonde's heart ache, she didn't even tell her yet, she only just decided and already the pinkette seems to make her want to take it back; to risk everything for the possibility to spend more time with her.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, bending over to brush her lips softly over the edge of the sleeping girl's own lips as a single tear fell from her eyes. This will be the first and probably last kiss she'll ever get to have with the girl of her dreams; a soft touch of the lips, she could barely feel it and yet at the time it meant the world to her. It was a secret kiss she'll remember for the rest of her life, even if the one she kissed didn't even realize it happened.

oOoOo

She woke up alone, in the empty hospital room, with a dreadful feeling of loss. She dreamed about Ino, they were standing in the middle of a flower garden and when she looked at the blonde her heart almost skipped out of her chest. She was clad in white, with two white angelic wings spurting out of her back and a bright yellow halo flouting over her head. She was beautiful, looking at the red roses around them; she was saying something, she could see her lips moving as she slowly made her way toward the pinkette, she was talking but for some reason she made no sound. She stood in front of her, only inches apart them as a single word was heard 'goodbye', she started crying, begging her to stay but the blonde didn't hear. She was so close and yet so far away; she felt something touch her lips, so gently that for a second she thought she imagined it, a kiss from her angel and then she was gone, leaving her alone as the flowers around her started to wither and were suddenly replaced with purple hyacinths and the sky turned red. She woke up alone, in a hospital room, next to the empty bed that her blonde angel was supposed to be in and the feeling of loss grew even bigger making her heart sink with the pain.

"Good morning" Ino said from behind her, making the girl jump in surprise as a smile found its way to her face. She turned to see the blonde sitting by the window with a small book laid forgotten on her lap; the soft breeze from the window softly blew her hair as the sun's light made her shine in a way that mesmerized the pinkette. She was drawn to the sight like a mouth being drawn to the light, it was mesmerizing and dangerous at the same time and it reminded her of her dream; Ino, looking like an angel, calmly looking at her with a smile as the heavenly light surrounds her…it made her remember the feeling of loss she felt, the feeling of being left behind forever and it made her react without thinking as she shot up and pulled the blonde into a hug, burying her face at the crock of the blonde's neck.

"Sakura?" Ino said in shock as her face flamed at the sudden touch of the girls' arms around her neck. It wasn't the usual hug she was used to get from her, it was desperate, and surprising and she could feel the pinkette shacking in her arms as she hugged her back just as tightly and gently caressed her back trying to soothe the frightened girl. "Shh…everything's fine now" she whispered softly, drawing circles up and down the pinkette's back and feeling the girl slowly relax in her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she finally felt Sakura's body relax against her.

"Please…" Sakura begged softly "please, don't ever leave me". She buried her face deeper into the blondes' neck, breathing in the sweet scent of peaches "I dreamt that you were leaving and then I woke up and you weren't there and I was so scared…please" she said sobbing into the blondes' neck "don't go anywhere without telling me…don't leave me alone again" she said hugging the blonde tighter.

"I'm right here" Ino said soothingly "I'm right here with you, don't cry…"

"I wasn't crying" the pinkette said pouting stubbornly with a sniff. "Sure you weren't" Ino said chuckling softly as Sakura let go of her and sat comfortably on her lap, "by the way, you do realize you're sitting on me?" she asked amusedly looking at the girls' face flame with a blush.

"Shut up" she said swatting her hand playfully on the blondes' arm "I'm not letting you out of my sight today"

"Is that so?" Ino asked teasingly raising her eyebrow at the girl "and what per say, are we supposed to do in this kind of position?" she laughed inwardly as the pinkettes' face turned redder than before, if that was even possible. "Ino…there's something I have to tell you, but promise me you won't hate me for it" Sakura said softly looking into two sky-blue eyes.

"I can never hate you" the blonde blurted out without thinking as she was drawn to the girls' eyes. "It's about Naruto…I saw him about a month ago" she said with a hint of anger in her voice "he was with another woman, Ino…he's cheating on you". Ino took a deep sigh "a short, big-busted brunette?" she asked looking at her as she nodded once.

"Then I guess it's about time I'll come clear" she said as the smile disappeared from her face "you see Sakura…Naruto and I, were never really together. He had a crush on Hinata forever and he wanted me to help, to pretend to be his girlfriend and see how she reacted…he's like a brother to me, so of course I agreed" she finished looking at the betrayed face of the girl "I'm sorry I lied…it just dragged on for so long that I didn't know how to tell you about it"

She should feel betrayed, she should feel furious that she had been lied to all this time, but instead all she could feel was relief, followed by confusion. "I…I don't know what to say, I honestly don't know how I feel about all this" she admitted as she moved back from the girl. "Sakura…" Ino said softly, lifting her hand to gently caress the girls' cheek "I'm sorry…I really am"

"It's fine" she said quietly looking back at the blondes' eyes with determination "never lie to me again!" she ordered harshly.

"I'm leaving" Ino said soundlessly, surpassing the tears. Saying it was so painful, she felt like the moment she let the words out of her mouth it became real and it scared her even more than before "next week, I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back".

Sakura felt like her heart stopped beating the moment Ino said those words. Her worse nightmares came true and her eyes began to water as she quickly got off of the blonde "you promised you won't leave…why are you doing this?" she asked confused at her own feeling more than the girls' confession. She felt like she's falling, into a bottomless pit, without any way out…she was leaving her again, she thought as she rushed out of the room leaving the blonde sitting by the window with pain and regret.

oOoOo

"So you ran away?" the man asked coldly as he took another sip of his drink. They were in his apartment; she was sprawled up on the tall counter with a gloomy face while he calmly sat opposite her.

"But Sasuke" she whined making him grimace "first I had that dream and then she tells me she's really leaving…what else could I do? I was scared" she admitted quietly, burring her hear in her hands.

"Why are you so upset about it?" he asked raising a brow in question "aren't you taking it to far…"

"I don't know" she said looking at him "I just can't imagine life without her…she's my best friend…I feel all happy when she's around, and when she smiles it makes me smile, when she's sad it upsets me, and when she isn't around I can't stop thinking about her, and she's so beautiful that it makes me worry sometimes…isn't that what best friends are supposed to feel?" she asked innocently.

"So dense…" he murmured putting his cup back down at the table "okay, let's say that you walk down the street and you see her kissing someone like Shikamaru, how would that make you feel?" he asked pointedly.

"That she can do better…" she said looking away from him.

"you're an idiot…you all are" he said irritably "if I told you now that I have someone that I can't stop thinking about, someone who shines brighter than the sun, makes me smile from the mere thought of her and overall makes me happy whenever she's around. Now she's dating…let's say Naruto, who you know is an honest man but still I think he's an ass…what would you tell me?" he asked harshly.

"You love Naruto's girlfriend?" she asked shocked before the realization finally hit her "no, no, no Sasuke, you're wrong…I can't be in love with Ino" she laughed nervously "it's absurd…we're only friends…I love her just not like _that_"

"Then try imagining you kissing her" he said, already bored with the conversation "and not one of those sissy little pecks, a deep, lust filled kiss" he teased watching the pinkette change to six different colors of red as she blushed.

"But isn't it normal?" she asked confused.

"How is kissing one of your friend can be considered normal?" he asked in annoyance "do you want to kiss me?"

"NO" she yelled, crossing her arms to empathize her discontent on the matter "but she's my best friend…its different…don't you feel the same for Naruto?"

"Hell no" he said with clear disgust "Sakura, the only time you feel that way is when you like someone…do I really have to explain about the birds and the bees?"

"But I…" she started saying before she actually stopped to think about it. Ino _was_ beautiful, and smart, and funny, and cute, and she smelled so nice, and her lips were so nice, perfect actually and it made her want to just…

"Oh my god…I'm in love with Ino" she said shocked.

"Finally" Sasuke said raising his arms up with a small smirk "thank you dear lord, the idiot realized the obvious"

"I love Ino" Sakura said, not even listening to him anymore "oh my god, what do I do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please review and all…and I promise the next chapter will be up shortly…hopefully =]<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count:** 2,609

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N:**Three chapters in three days, I outdid myself =]

Thanks to everyone who read and all, please don't be shy and review on the story…I promise the review button won't bite J

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Sasuke" she screeched shaking his shoulders roughly "what do I do? Tell me what to do!"<p>

He was seriously starting to get irritated at the crazy woman; first, she acts depressed, then she's confused, then she acts like an idiot, then finally a break through as she finally realize her own damn feeling which he practically had to write down for her to see and now for some reason she's angry…what else could go wrong and ruin his first day off in weeks?

And it started off as such a nice, peaceful day. He woke up feeling better than ever, took a nice, long bath and started off with some studying. A nice day indeed, well it was until his door almost broke from the sheer power of the pinkette's knocks. He so desperately wanted to walk around bitterly, murmuring to himself loud enough for her to hear 'be nicer, they said…it'll be fun, they said', but no, he had to sit quietly as she shock him because of the stupid bet with Naruto. He silently cursed his bad luck and took hold of the girls' hand to stop her from shacking him so violently "what's the problem _now_?"

"What's the problem?" she asked furious "what's the problem?" she yelled "I freaking love her, that's what's wrong! How can I talk to her now? What do I say? What if she hates me?" she said pacing to and fro nervously.

"That's it!" Sasuke said having had enough of the crazy woman pacing in his living room as he picked up his phone "I'm calling that idiot and you can talk to him because, woman you're driving me crazy!" he yelled making the pinkette pout at the insult.

"Naruto…yes…yes…yes" he said rubbing his temple in annoyance "shut the hell up already. Sakura's here…yes, god damn it…just get your ass over here and bring me that…yes, that…fine!...just shut up and come here before I kill you both!" he yelled ending the call angrily.

"Over reacting much?" Sakura asked pouting and making him glare daggers at her.

oOoOo

Two hours later the blonde finally arrived. After fifteen minutes of running for his life as Sasuke chased him with a kitchen knife all over the living room for 'taking his god damn time' and 'stupid woman won't stop shaking me' as he said, and then another fifteen minutes of trying to make Sakura stop pacing and start making sense he finally understood the 'problem'. And, said 'problem' made him grin from ear to ear as he watched the girl start pacing all over again.

"So, you love Ino" he said repeating what he managed to understand from her disoriented mumbles "and now you're scared that you won't be able to act normally around her" he said, his smile growing to an un-humanly size as the girl shook her head 'yes' with a deep blush. "Why don't you just tell her then?" he asked smirking "you know…I bet she'll say she loves you too and jump you where you stand" he said snickering at the stunned pinkette "and if that doesn't work I bet Sasuke could get you some Rohypnol" he said waggling his eyebrows and dodging a knife thrown at him by Sasuke.

"Naruto, I'll fucking murder your idiotic ass and dump your body in a ditch" Sasuke threatened bearing his teeth at the young blonde. "come on" Naruto said grinning "you shouldn't be ashamed about having to drug your girls…" he laughed and ran for his life as a second chase took place in the small living room, "or boys" Naruto said grinning as he ducked and dodged a fist "whatever gets you up man, I'm not judging" the blonde said laughing out loud at the pure anger and disbelieve written on the boys' face as he jumped over the table and tackled the blonde to the ground. "You're dead" Sasuke spat angrily preparing to punch the boy, stopping an inch before his face when he noticed the bag hanging out from the blondes' pocket. "Is this?" he asked getting off of the blonde with a small satisfied smile when the blonde smiled and shook his head 'yes'. Finally my day off starts to look a lot better, he thought happily fighting the sudden urge to skip away in happiness with the small paper bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Sakura asked confused at the sudden change in attitude in Sasuke and the huge grin on Narutos' face which only grew bigger.

Medical marihuana, as Sakura discovered, was a very wonderful thing that made all her troubles go away and be replaced by a warm, fluffy feeling of happiness. "How can he say that?" Sakura said giggling and pointing at the TV "there's just no way a cat, and a hedgehog can have a baby together"

"Totally" Sasuke said trying as hard as he can to imagine how it would look like "it would hurt the cat"

"Holy crap!" Sasuke suddenly yelled making the two jump in surprise "I can't see. Sakura, you're almost a doctor so do something" he tried to jump up only to fall back down a second later "I CAN'T SEE"

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said laughing hysterically "open your eyes…and you call us idiots" she said rolling her eyes as he sighed in relief when he opened his eyes.

"Guys" Naruto said looking at them funny "you do realize the TV is off…" there were a few moments of silence, before the three burst out laughing.

"Anyway" Naruto said wiping tears from his eyes "Sakura you're kind of a girl" he said earning an attempt at stare and a mumble about 'stupid boys' as she tried to throw the empty bag of popcorn at him and ending up with it on her head "Hinatas' birthday is like coming up and all…do you think waiting for her naked in her living room with a red ribbon tied to my throat is a good enough gift?"

"Totally" Sasuke said, flashing the blonde thumbs up and making Sakura laugh again. "Why are you laughing?" the blonde asked with a pout "just 'cause you have more time to find your girlfriend" she almost chocked on air at the word "a proper gift, doesn't mean we all have…wait…what was I talking about?" he asked confusedly.

"You were saying that Ino is prettier than your girlfriend and…wait" she said feeling the slight vibration of her phone "I have a call" she said finding out that finding the answer button proved to be a lot harder then it seemed "oh, look it's Ino" she said slamming the phone in Sasuke's face.

"Hello Ino!" Sakura chirped as the boys started laughing again "wait, wait…I'll put you on speaker phone…where is that stupid button now…" she said holding the phone upside down. "Give me" Sasuke barked angrily as he snatched the phone from her hands and successfully pressed the right button.

"Hello Ino!" Sakura and Naruto chirped again.

"Sakura…what's going on?" Ino asked confusedly as the girl simply giggled and snatched the phone back from Sasuke "we're all here at Sasu's house, we have beers and this" she said holding the bag near the phone in an attempt to show the blonde what she means "and beers…you should totally come, I missed you so much" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"Naruto" Ino said, seemingly ignoring the pinkette "did you let her smoke Sasuke's stash?" the threat was clear in her voice.

"Ino…relax, I'll never do something like that to poor little Saku…"

"Naruto…" Ino said with venom.

"Yes…" he said looking down in shame.

"You idiot, it's her first time smoking that shit and you let her drink with it…shit, I'm coming over" she said harshly "Sakura, if you as much as move I'll…" and with that the call ended, leaving them all starring at the phone.

"So…" Sasuke said looking around with a smirk "another round?"

oOoOo

"Why thank you kind sir for walking this" Sakura made a motion that was meant to be a bow but ended up as a skip to the side "young lady to her humble abode" she finished with a bright smile as Ino reached to catch her before she stumbles into a small puddle.

"Sakura" Ino yelled, retrieving the pinkette from another attempt from her at taking her clothes off in the middle of the street "come on, relax we're almost there" she said as they approached the building.

"Hey look Ino" Sakura said swaying and pointing at the building in front of them "that's my home" she smiled, making the blonde feel like a babysitter. "Come on, let's just get you inside" Ino said patiently holding onto the girls' hand so she won't try to run or fall down from none existing obstacles.

Leave it to Naruto, to get the pinkette this wasted, she thought with a deep sigh when they finally managed to get to the right door. "Okay Sakura, let's get you to…" she began to say when she felt something soft brush against her lips. She was shoved roughly against the wall, as Sakura somehow managed to pin the blondes' hands over her head; she blinked, feeling the soft sensation of lips brushing against her own, lips moving to gently suck on her collarbone, nibbling softly and then returning back to her lips. Hot kisses, gentle touches and before she knew it the only thought she could make was _'More, so good' _as she kissed back twisting them around so that Sakura was pinned against the wall with Ino straddling her hips; they moved against each other, without any rhythm as both tried to feel more of the other girl. Hands roaming free, feeling every carve of the other girls' body; she pressed harder, sucking and nibbling at the girls' neck omitting soft moans and whimpers to leave the girls' mouth.

"Ino" the pinkette moaned her name as the blonde sucked on a sensitive spot at her neck, moving slowly to the couch and gently lying them down without even breaking the kiss once. She was kissing Sakura, Ino thought happily moving her hands all over the pinkettes' body; she was kissing the girl of her dreams, she thought startled as she remembered the fact that she'll be leaving her again next week. "Ino" she said panting quietly when they broke the kiss, both panting for air "I think I'm in lo…" she started to say when her face twisted to an expression of disgust and she suddenly shot up startling the blonde as she closed her eyes, clenched her stomach and vomited in the blondes' lap.

"Shit" Ino cursed softly before a smile slowly crept its way to her face at the sight of the sleeping girl. She half carried half stumbled together with the pinkette into the bedroom, changed the girls' clothes –without looking, of course- and tucked her in as she headed to the bathroom to clean herself and possibly burn her clothes.

Twenty minutes of freezing cold shower and half a bottle of soap later she finally managed to get the bad smell off of her. Her clothes thou, were a different issue as it appeared that regardless of how she tried to wash them, or even how, the smell simply refused to leave; and so, with a heavy heart, she had to let them go as she threw one of her favorites outfits away. She settled on making the blonde idiot, also known as Naruto, to buy her a new outfit, after all he was the one that got the pinkette like that in the first place and he will take responsibility for it.

She walked into the bed room just in time to see the pinkette, flushed and breathing heavily as she tossed and turned, mumbling in her dream something about a cat and a hedgehog, with a small pout on her delicate lips. She smiled inwardly as she quietly walked to the edge of the bed, bent down and brushed her lips on the pinkettes' lips in a soft kiss "goodbye" she whispered as she got up again and silently walked to exit the small apartment, locking it behind her with a sigh and leaving to go to her own home.

oOoOo

All was well when Sakura opened her eyes; the sun shone outside her window, she could hear the soft sounds of children playing outside and birds chirping happily from the tops of the trees, she remembered everything about the night before and…

"No way" she shot up startled. She could remember _everything_, soft kisses turning hot and demanding, moans, caresses, whispering her name, hand entangled in soft blonde hair as she pushed the girl into the wall; and then she remembered being kissed back just as feistily, teeth biting and nibbling at her, hands roaming her body, blue eyes darkening with desire as they moved to the couch and then she must've fallen asleep. Her face flushed at the remembrance as her heart began to beat quickly; she pushed Ino, pinned her to the wall and kissed her…and she kissed back, she thought blushing redder. On the first day she realize she has feelings for her blonde friend, she goes and does something like that "I'm the worst" she said shaking her head in disgust at herself. "She kissed back" she whispered, touching her lips at the memory "she kissed back" she smiled blushing redder and redder with every passing moment.

She laid back down, the smile still on her face and the blush making her feel hot as the butterflies literary flipped in her stomach "I really love her"

oOoOo

Ino sat, staring into space, a black and purple bruise adorning her left eye, courtesy of her father for 'making a bad name for him', as he called it when she returned home at three AM the night before; he was furious, beat her up and threw her around like a used doll and yet at the moment she couldn't care less. She always imagined the day she'll get to kiss the pinkette, but in all her years of dreaming about it she never imagined her kissing back; she dreamed about hated stares and rejections, the thought of Sakura kissing her back was making her feel both happy and frightened at the same time. _She was drunk_, she told herself touching her lips gently…and if she wasn't just drunk, if she really felt the same way, what would she do then? She's leaving in less than a week; she might die and never come back; even if they loved each other the same way, this love isn't something she can let out.

"I really love her" she said with a sigh, rubbing her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Will their feelings pass each other, will they find out the truth or will they continue to fool themselves? <strong>

**All that, and more in the next chapter…stay tuned and find out =]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count:** 2,621

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N:**So here goes chapter 6. It didn't take as much time as I thought it would (and I even ended up redoing it twice…), but either way I hope you'll read and enjoy the newest chapter.

And don't be shy to leave a review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"What happened?" the blonde asked with a sigh, settling down next to the seemingly lost in thought girl "you were fine yesterday and now this" he gently rubbed her sore bruise "who did this?" he asked, a mixture of rage and concern in his voice. The brunette girl next to him shifted, looking at them both in anxiety. This wasn't the first time she had the chance to meet the blonde girl, but this was by far the first time she looked so vulnerable; her blonde, usually well-kept hair was disheveled, her cloths were tousled, her eyes blood-shot, clearly from crying as she turned them downwards, staring into space and a purple bruise adorned her left eye. She looked like she would break down any second now.<p>

At first, she could only see the girl as a rival, fighting her over the rights of the blonde mans' time. And then, Naruto told her the truth, and all she wanted was to run to this poor, poor girl and hold her for dear life, telling her that everything will be fine and reassuring her that they would always be there for her. She was always energetic, always looking ahead optimistically, never once had she heard the blonde really complain, or blame others; it was both admirable and unsettling at the same time, knowing the truth behind the façade that was Ino. At the course of time, she grew found of the girl; the girl who hid behind an invisible wall, the girl who acted tough even if all she wanted was to cry, the girl who was looked so painfully hurt, sitting there and staring into space. "Ino…" she said, trying her best to show how concerned she really was for the blonde.

"I kissed her" she said with a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck gently.

"And she punched you?" Naruto asked dumbly looking at her black-eye, earning a painful twitch from the blonde girl.

"Naruto" the brunette gently swatted his hand, shushing him up "get her something to drink…don't worry I'll talk to her" she reassured him when she saw the anxiety in his eyes.

"So you kissed Sakura?" she asked when her blonde beau finally got the hint and left them alone. The blonde clearly needed to get the issue off of her chest, and as much as Naruto cared and loved her, having him fret around her asking her about the bruise wasn't going to help any.

"Hina" she said using the pet name they grew found of calling her "I…what do I do now?" she looked at her expectedly "I honestly don't know what scares me the most; her being drunk or her meaning it"

Hinata looked at her questionably, she understood the fact that the two girls kissed, and that the pinkette was drunk when it happened, but the way the blonde kept mixing everything up made her confused "what happened yesterday?" she finally asked, putting her hand on the blondes' shoulder for support.

She couldn't sleep the night before, she couldn't stop thinking about the pinkette; all flushed and panting beneath her, soft moans leaving her as she trialed butterfly kisses all over her body. And then, she thought about her tear stained face, and the unmistakable sadness and sorrow in her eyes when she'll finally know the truth; when she'll go and never come back, when she'll die and leave her alone. Only she won't be alone, she'll have Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Shizune, her family and all her friends, she'll have them and they will make her happy…they will make her forget everything about her blonde friend…she'll be fine, even without her, won't she?

"I'm leaving next week" she said quietly, fidgeting with a golden lock "Naruto doesn't know yet" she said noticing the brunettes' eyes searching for him. "I planned on acting indifferent, smiling and saying 'goodbye' and 'later'…and then going and…please don't tell Naruto this, but I didn't really think I'll be coming back" she said, making the brunette pause in a start as she thought about the possibility of Ino moving away; it was bound to break Naruto's heart, and Hinata herself can't deny the pain that bubbled in her chest at the thought of the blonde moving somewhere far away. "I wanted to hide the fact that I love her…to take it with me to the grave and now…she kissed me…and I can't stop thinking about it, and wishing…I didn't want to wish for anything, and she made me wish to stay here…what do I do now?" she looked broken, like she would cry any second now as her eyes looked sadly at the brunette searching for an answer.

"You should tell her" Naruto said startling the girls "if you really don't plan on returning, you should at least let her know…even if it's one week, spend it with her" he looked at Hinata, his eyes turning soft and his voice lower "if I only had one week…I'd surly want to spend every minute of it with the woman I love"

"Yes" Hinata said quietly, blushing and hiding a small content smile "I agree. You should cherish your time with her or later on you'll regret it" she looked at Ino with a small smile playing at her lips "you should tell her how you feel"

"I'll try" Ino said silently. It made sense in a way, after all she didn't have anything to lose at this point; she was leaving, she might die and never come back, this is the only chance she has to show her how she really feels. Even if she doesn't feel the same, even if the kiss meant nothing but a drunken mistake, even if her heart will break over the rejection…this was her one and possibly last chance.

"But before that" Naruto said straightening up with a wide grin on his face "I want all the juicy details about last night" he said earning a glare from both girls, that he ignored "and for the love of god" he pouted at the bruise on her face "who do I need to kill over that thing?"

"Oh, that" she said stunned "I completely forgot" she said chuckling and waving her hand in front of her "it's nothing…father dearest got a bit upset". They looked at her, with a matching look of anger on their faces. Even the usually timid brunette couldn't help but imagine said man, brutally beaten and suffering, as she herself violently beat some sense into his bones. For the first time in her life Hinata Hayuuga, had the uncontrolled sense of anger and hatred towards a man she did not know; a man who had the nerve to raise his hand over his _own _daughter, treated her like a disease and ignored her for most of her life only to take her back and treat her worst…she wanted his blood on her hands badly and by looking at Naruto's darkened blue eyes, she knew he wanted the same.

"I'll fucking kill him" Naruto growled, expressing both his and Hinata's feelings.

She looked at them wordlessly first, before launching forward and warping her arms around them …or at least trying to as they hugged her back. "Thank you" she whispered softly "I love you guys"

oOoOo

She had decided already. She thought about it for hours, until her brain started to hurt and her decision was made. She had decided, but it didn't make the follow up any better; deciding and following through, were two _very_ different things. She started pacing again, the flowers neatly tucked under her arm as she walked to and fro trying to calm her beating heart.

She knocked softly, bracing herself for the events to come. She was nervous, her hand felt sweaty, her face felt hot and for a second before the door opened, she briefly forgot how to breathe. "Hey" she said quietly as two emerald eyes were looked with her own eyes. "I…hmm…I was in the neighborhood" she lied lamely, trying not to smack her head on the wall for blurting out such a stupid line. But the pinkette didn't say anything, she simply stood there shocked and staring at the blonde before, to Ino's surprise she blushed deep red and averted her eyes.

"Ino" she whispered, fidgeting with the hem of her scrubs "hey…what are you doing here?" she asked, seemingly not realizing the fact that the blonde already answered that question.

She looked adorable, with her pink hair unkempt, her hands playing with the hem of her scrubs, her voice quiet and shy, a blush gracing her face, her lips slightly pouting and her eyes trying desperately to find any kind of distraction…she was simply adorable and it made the blonde want to reach out and capture her lips with her own, making her pant in desire and need as she planted soft kisses all over the pinkette's body. But, that would have to wait as she settled for a smile and another "hey…"

Sakura spent hours pondering about the event of the night before. She loved Ino, her best friend, her beautiful, cheerful, sweet, fun and at times childish best friend. She realized, with great effort, that loving her didn't just happen overnight; she didn't wake up one day and thought to herself 'oh, Ino is pretty cute and all' or anything of that sort. It grew with each day, with each smile directed at her, each touch, each word…she loved her for a long time now, she just needed help realizing it; and now that she did…she couldn't help but notice how enticing she looked, She didn't think admitting to loving the blonde would suddenly make her notice_ everything_ about her. Like the way her hair feels in her hands, or the way her eyes soften when she looked at her, the way her lips felt upon her lips, the way their bodies fitted so perfectly together…she blushed deeper, trying to disregard the images of the blue eyes darkening with desire, hands roaming over her body as their mouths clashed together desperately without rhythm.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday" Ino suddenly said, making the pinkette's blush deepen even more "about what I told you in the hospital…" she finished as the pinkette finally looked at her with silent realization.

"Thursday, next week I'm moving away" she said quietly sitting down on the counter of Sakura's apartment "I don't know when or even if I'll be coming back here" she breathed out sadly "I need to tell you something before I go…something important"

"Why?" Sakura asked confused "why are you leaving? Why are you saying you might not come back?" she got up angrily and walked towards the blonde "why did you kiss back?" she asked, her voice pained as she got closer to the girl "why can't you stay here…with me?" she asked looking at the floor "why do you keep hiding things from me? First Naruto, and then you moving away and now you're hiding something again" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes as her emotions broke free "why do you keep hiding from me?" she asked voice shuddering as she looked at the blonde.

She didn't plan to get up and take the pinkette into her arms, she didn't plan to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, she didn't plan to kiss her, to taste the sweet addicting flavor that was Sakura, or to fall back down on the chair behind them with the pinkette straddling her hips and kissing her back just as fiercely, she didn't plan on doing any of these but for some reason before her mind stopped her, her body had already moved on its own. "Because I love you" she said, not knowing whether to cry or laugh, "I'm in love with you" she said again, noticing the shock on the girls' face "I've been in love with you since high school" she admitted, bracing herself for the rejection that was bound to come.

A few seconds went by, and the pinkette still hadn't said a word. It was nerve-wracking; the silence seemed to creep up on her as her muscles tighten in anticipation and fear. She opened her mouth to speak, to apologize for everything and promise to never touch her again when she felt something warm against her lips.

"You're an idiot" Sakura said, tears falling down her face as she kissed her again "I'm in love with an idiot". The words slowly registered in her mind, her hands warped around the petit frame of the pinkette's body as she kissed back.

They kissed chastely at first, simply tasting the other girls' taste, and then it became more heatedly, more desperately as both wanted to feel the other more and more; hands entangling in hair and cloths, heads shifting to bring them closer, tongues begging for entrance, breath intertwining every time they stopped to breath. Before they knew it, they somehow managed to end up in a bundle on the floor; Ino's left hand was gently supporting Sakura's head, as her right hand rested on the pinkettes' hip drawing circles on her exposed stomach. Sakura was losing control, her hands were holding onto blonde hair, trying to get her closer as she pulled causing a yelp to leave the blondes' lips, her legs warped around the blonde girl as Ino's mouth moved to her cheek, and neck, and collarbone; sucking, and nibbling, and licking at sensitive skin, making the pinkette grunt and moan in pleasure. They stayed embraced on the floor, simply lying in the comfort of each other's warmth "I love you" Ino said running her hand through pink locks and smiling at the content sigh that left the pinkettes' lips.

"You know" Sakura said, playing with Ino's hair between her fingers "just because I love you" she said giggling at the smile that found its way to the blondes' face "it doesn't mean I'm easy….you'll have to work hard and woe me off my feet" she said with a small smirk.

"Is that so?" the blonde asked grinning "woe you, you say?" she put her index finger on her chin "how does freshly picked flowers sound?"

"Mmm…not enough yet" Sakura said sweetly.

"then, I'll take you out every night" she said happily "and tell you over and over how beautiful you are, and how much I love looking at you" she looked at the pinkette "or how happy you make me by just lying here next to me…how I dreamed of this day since, well forever" she giggled "or how sexy you look in these scrubs" she said, making the pinkette blush deep red and playfully swat at her hand, whispering "perv" as she buried her head in the blondes' neck.

"That does sound nice" Sakura said with a yawn "I love you" she whispered softly, as her eyes closed and sleep overcame her.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Next chapter will be up soon =]<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count: **3,149

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N: **Okay, so this time it took me a while to finish the chapter and I actually had a pretty good reason for it too but that's kind of irrelevant since it's personal…anyhow, as an apology this chapter is longer than the rest of them (I don't know how much it'll help in calming you down, but let's hope for the best =])

Well, since I got nothing else to say we'll part with the usual – I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well and don't be afraid to comment (I promise you that the review button doesn't bite...much =])

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>When she woke up that morning the first thought that came to her mind was those of fear and anxiety. She refused to open her eyes, even thou she knew sleep was not an option anymore she simply laid there; eyes closed, tears threatening to fall and the feeling of deep, uncontrolled fear in her heart. Fear that the second she became brave enough to open her eyes and greet the new day, the second she stop pretending she was asleep and open her eyes…she feared that at that second, when the view of the real world reaches her open eyes she will be alone. The fear that everything that happened that night was a dream and she'll wake up home, with a nasty bruise on her skin, an abusive father, a weak body and alone. And so, she refused. For seconds, for minuets, for hours, she didn't know…all she knew was that a small voice in her head was screaming at her, telling her it wasn't real and the pit of her heart felt like it was about to fall off and all she wanted was for the night before not to be a mere dream but a reality. She wanted to wake up and see her, smile at her and tell her she loves her with all her heart, tell her how insecure she really feel and how alone she is when they're apart…tell her everything, even the things that will hurt.<p>

She was afraid. The fear was eating her inside and she wanted to just be able, for once to run from her own feelings; to leave them behind and run as fast as she can. But in real life, there is no running away. At the end she'll have to open her eyes; the image awaiting her might break her to pieces but eventually she can't avoid the unavoidable, she knew that much. She hesitated, opening her eyes painfully slow, her heart beat like a drum and she could feel the sweat form on her hands and forehead…there was no running away.

She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the bright light of the sun shining in from the window. A few more blinks and she finally got her sight back; she felt like she wanted to cry. There she was sleeping soundly, her pink-haired angel, comfortably snuggling one of the couches pillows with a happy little smile. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, as she let a small content smile find its way to her lips.

This was yet another secret she will never dare tell the pinkette. This insecurity, this fear she had in the bottom of her heart…she needn't know about them. She will probably die in a week, her mind was yelling at her for acting so foolishly as to raise her hope with this, and yet her hear squealed with joy just from being with her. Was it really that wrong of her to want to be with the one she loves? Is it really such a sin to wish for more time?

She wasn't a fool. She knew that she had less than sixty percent chance of surviving this; less than sixty percent of living meant that she had more than forty percent of failure. And, as much as she wanted to believe in these sixty percent, as much as she wished to be one of the few who magically survive this type of surgery…she knew better. Expect the worst and hope for the best; that was the way she saw it.

If she was a religious person, this would probably be the time to start prying to God. But she wasn't, after all if there was a God would he make her suffer so much? Would he give her this defected heart? Would he stand by as her mother kills herself? Or as her father disowns her? Or as he beat her? Stepped on her? Used her? Would he let her have only a week with the only person she ever loved? No, she didn't believe in God, because believing in God now would only mean she was too late. Believing wouldn't help if you only start when you need something from this so called God; believing meant accepting the fact that everything she's been through, every little pain in her life, every fleeting moment of hopelessness, every tear she shed in her life and every scar left on her…everything was a punishment, everything was her _fate_, her destiny. Believing in God meant she put her faith in something she couldn't control; it meant she made a mistake and she wasn't even aware of that mistake. The bible says - 'The lord gave and the lord has taken away'. She will not simply be taken away; she suffered most of her life, she went through more pain in eighteen years than a grown man goes through all his life and she will not stop wishing for a second chance, but she won't relay on a spiritual being for that. If there was a God out there, then she must've sinned a thousand times in her past life to be punished like that.

She pushed these thoughts out of her head and looked at the girl next to her. The way she stirred in her sleep, or her eyes would suddenly move as if beginning to open and a small pout appeared on her lips it all made her look more and more attractive to the blonde. She was staring, trying to imprint the image into her mind, to save it until the day she dies and then some more.

She was about to get up. She wanted to be a good girlfriend and make her honey breakfast, but her honey as it seemed found that exact time to turn and warp her arm against the blonde, drawing her back into the make-shift bed they had on the floor. And of course, Ino being the spitting image of a good, loving girlfriend couldn't stand a chance; all she could do was warp her own arms around the pinkette, bringing her closer until they were practically glued together and then fall asleep with a small, content smile as she held the pinkette in her arms.

oOoOo

Meanwhile at the other part of the small town, five people sat looking at each other silently. Minutes passed quickly, hours reached their limit and the silent only grew with each passing moment. The wind blew swiftly at them, the sun shone brightly above them and the sounds of nature surrounded them, yet none of them made a sound.

The tension was high, the air stood still and the occasional movement made them flinch. The black-haired man looked to his right, irritation clearly written in his blood-red eyes as he tried to evaluate his next move. The smallest mistake on his part may turn the odds against him and that was something he wasn't about to let happen…not if it was up to him. He looked around again, slowly observing each and every one of the people sitting around him. He had to make the right choice; he couldn't afford any more mistakes after making so many already…he had to win this time.

The brunette at his right side started to look nervous, probably more out of the realization that nobody was talking at the moment, or for the fact that the silent tension kept on growing the more they remained that way. She was the hardest one to read, her expression remained the same expression of calmness and to his dismay she was leading at the moment. On the other hand, was the blonde man sitting beside her; unlike her calm display he wore his feeling on his face. He wasn't the worst out of them all, but he certainly wasn't the best. The next person, sitting in the center was a blonde woman; she _was_ the worst out of all of them at the moment and yet she refused to quit. On her right sat a man he did not know, he had gray hair and weird tattoos under his eyes making him look slightly intimidating in the black-haired mans eyes. From what he saw this far, the man was simply unreadable and not like the brunette who remained calm and collected, but because of the silly grin that didn't seem to leave his face; every couple of minutes he would look at the blonde woman and scribble something up in a note, giggling like a school girl. And then there was him, the one that had made them all wait as he tried to make his next move.

"Come on already!" the blonde man suddenly yelled with an angry grunt, making four pairs of eyes focus on him "just make a choice…we've been sitting here for hours". He shot his hand up in frustration making the brunette giggle at his behavior as he practically shouted "call, or fold"

"I can't feel my legs anymore" he whined, trying to massage his legs back to life.

"I hate to admit it but shorty's right" the gray-haired said with a sigh, before a grin formed on his lips as his eyes shone with mischief "and I do believe Tsunade's about to lose again"

The blonde woman simply stared at him with hatred, soundlessly mouthing the words 'I'll kill you', as she made a notion of a knife cutting her throat in a silent threat.

"I don't care about the reason but just make up your mind already you bastard" the blonde man shouted.

"Fine" the black-haired finally said with a groan putting another chip into the pile "I'll call".

Not a minute passed and all the cards were on the table; two aces, two kings and one four of clubs. He grinned, noticing he had a full-house of three kings and two aces; he confidently raised the odds, trying to keep a calm demeanor as the rest slowly decided whether to call, or to fold.

"Ha" the blonde yelled happily jumping up and pointing at the black-haired, making his eye twitch in annoyance as the cards were revealed to show that the brunette had won yet another round "you lose Sasuke…now strip" he sang happily.

Now what in the world made him agree to playing strip poker with the loud mouth and his 'family', he had to wonder as he took off yet another piece of clothing and watched as the rest of the losing party took off their clothes…including the blonde man, who at the moment only had his shoes, socks, pants and hopefully boxers left. But he wasn't the worst out of them, seeing as Tsunade only had her weird looking fishnet shirt (which didn't really help in covering her, Sasuke noticed as he looked at her), a bra and panties at the moment; a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by the gray-haired man who currently leered at the woman in a way that made even Sasuke feel a little uncomfortable….and was that a camera he held in his hand? Either way, he had had enough of the game. If it was up to him he would gladly stop this silly behavior, but saying that would mean admitting defeat to the blonde idiot and that wasn't something he agreed to do.

And so, he stayed and the game continued in an agonizing slow pace. Three more rounds and he was left with only his boxers, Naruto was left with only his socks for some reason, the gray-haired was left with his pants and boxers, the blonde woman was left blushing like crazy and trying as hard as she could to cover her body as she was left with only panties and the brunette, much to Sasuke's annoyance was still fully clothed.

"Jiraiya" Tsunade growled angrily "if you so much as take another picture I swear to god I'll…" she threatened, holding the cards in one hand while trying as best as she could to cover her upper body with the other hand.

At the end of the day, the gray-haired left home with a couple of painful looking cuts and bruises, the blonde woman left with him lecturing about one thing or the other…Sasuke really didn't want to know; Naruto left happily with his girl, proclaiming that if she won it also meant he had won, since they were together...Sasuke reflexively hit him over the head, sending him, face first into the ground. And Sasuke himself, he left with the dreadful knowledge that the memories of that day will hunt his nightmares for a very long time.

It was a good thing he still had some of the stash Naruto got him the other day, after a long day all he wanted was to clear his mind and forget this godforsaken day had ever happened and what better way than this?

And just like that…all was well in the world again.

oOoOo

When she was a child, Sakura used to dream about one day meeting her prince charming; about how he would come to her rescue and sweep her off her feet, riding on a white horse, wearing a shiny armor like they did on the books and always protecting her. She dreamed about a prince that will always love her and only her, a prince that will be kind to her and always look at her and her alone. When she grew older her dream of a prince disappeared, replaced with another in which her so called prince was a certain dark haired, aloof, handsome man also called Sasuke. It was another childish crush, based on appearances and nothing else she realized later on, like any teenage girl she wanted what she could not have and he was something no one could have at the time, a fact that made her want him even more. She relentlessly chased after him, never giving up after getting rejected over and over again, even when her pride was hurt and her heart would cry she still didn't give up and in the end as she grew up she realized that she never really loved him. Chasing him as become a habit, a sort of routine that she grew accustomed to over the years and so she gave up on her first false love. She still loves him as one of her closest friends, but that's all he'll ever be to her a friend and now years after realizing that she finally found her prince charming in the last place she ever thought of looking…right under her nose.

So maybe calling her new lover a prince wasn't really politically correct seeing as her lover was a woman. She didn't come to her rescue as she rode on a white horse, she didn't wear a shiny armor or protect her but she _was_ kind, and warm, and she always loved her, always looked at her and her alone, she did come and swept her off her feet in a way and the most important thing is that she was the one Sakura loved, the one she looked at, the one she wanted to be with, her one and only. She may not be a 'Prince Charming', but in her eyes she was much more than that.

"Mmm…" the blonde mumbled in her sleep, stretching her arm and letting it lazily rest on the pinkette as she moved closer, cuddling into the other girl with a content sigh. No, Sakura didn't need any prince charming as long as she had this cute, beautiful, charming girl lying next to her.

"Ino " she said softly, a cold shiver running through her at the sight of the painful looking bruise decorating the blondes' eye, she lifted her hand to gently caress the bruise "I need to get ready and head to work…" she looked at her concerned as the blonde slowly opened her eyes, her hand never leaving her eye as she continued to softly, affectionately touch the blonde; she desperately wanted to ask the blonde not to return to her own home, to ask of her to stay here with her from now on and yet she didn't say a thing, not about the bruise and not about her staying. It had become an unspoken rule between them since they were young and she'll show up in school with broken limbs, bruises of all kinds and cuts over her body. At first, the pinkette asked questions, grilled her to speak, to tell her who caused her to look so fragile. When she refused to talk Sakura threaten to cut all ties to the blonde, they didn't talk for months until one day she woke up in the hospital. Apparently, that day her father had come home drunk as usual and in a fit of anger he actually dared to stab her, right in the stomach. Sakura came crying to her room, begging for forgiveness, telling the blonde over and over how sorry she was and how she should never have left her alone; she was blaming herself so much for the incident that Ino couldn't help but tell her everything. In a quiet voice she whispered everything that happened to her, she talked about her parents' divorce, her mothers' suicide, her fathers' beating…she talked and talked for hours until there was nothing else to say, except for the part about her heart which she refused to ever show the girl she loved so dearly. Ever since that day Sakura never asked again; when she was hurt, when she was bruised, when she was covered in cuts Sakura didn't ask anything, she just stayed by her side…and that was all she really needed.

* * *

><p>TBC... =]<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count: **2,543

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N: **This chapter is more about Sasuke then the other characters, I guess you can say that I wanted to write a little background to the story so far, or even that I wanted to have a little more of him in the story, either way I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ass well and if you did I would like to know about it (AHEMreviewAHEM)

B.T.W- please read the A\N at the end of the page.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>When he was younger he used to think he has already seen it all, he was simply bored of life. To him everyone had looked the same, everyone talked the same, acted the same and he was the only exception in that everyday routine that had become his life.<p>

As a child he had to mourn the loss of his parents. He mourned the loss of his father, his stern, harsh, overachiever and yet loving father; and he mourned the loss of his mother, the gentle, caring mother who loved them to the core, and he mourned the loss of a sister he never got to meet. The day they died he couldn't stop his tears from falling, he cried until his throat closed and his eyes hurt, he cried until the tears dried and his heart sank, he cried in his brothers' arms as he felt his world which once was perfect fall to ruins. And when the tears stopped, and he couldn't cry anymore he made a vow to himself never to feel again. Because feeling meant attachment, and attachment meant loving, and love will always be lost in the end, love will always hurt and break his heart…love would always fail. His brother was the only one he had and in young Sasukes' broken heart that's all he needed. He watched with hollowed eyes as their coffins were lowered into the ground, he stood watching as his parents' acquaintances came to show their support. 'I'm sorry for your loss' has lost its' meaning in his eyes, 'don't blame yourself' hurt him even more and the casual 'they were good people' would make him rage. He closed his heart to the world and in a way he felt as if the world had closed its' heart to him, he felt alone.

They left a letter for them. They each wrote their last words, the words which they wished to leave with their boys when the big guy comes to take them. His mother had written how much she loved them, how she wishes for them to find happiness quickly and how she wanted them to find love in any form possible. His father, his clod, stern father had written that he wished he could see them grow into the fine men he knew they'd be, he wrote how much he was proud to call them his sons and how he loved them more than he could ever say or write…it was the first time he had told them these words and for Sasuke it was the first and last time he saw his brother this close to tears.

His brother was still alive, but for him at the time he might as well have been dead. The older brother he looked up to, the older brother he who used to always be there for him wasn't there anymore, he had delved himself into studying in order to take over their fathers' company. His eyes became cold and unwelcoming, his quiet and yet content attitude changed into constant rage until slowly he isolated himself completely from the younger brother he used to love. Sasukes' already shattered heart was broken over and over again as he searched for his brothers' approval until he finally gave up, he closed his heart and locked it behind an iron door, because feeling became unbearable to him.

With his new apathetic behavior he actually managed to draw in more attention than he wanted. While all he wished for was for him to stay in the shadows, the melt into the background and stay there alone forever , it seemed that the world had other plans for him; he was confessed to everyday by girls and boys alike, he was fought over by the girls in his class, fought with by the jealous boyfriends and it didn't matter how raged he became, or what insult he would throw their way, or how indifferent he acted with all of them; he was still the center of attention...and he hated every second of it.

By the time he entered high school his libido kicked in hard. He started dating, a different girl every week only to satisfy his needs. He used them as if they were nothing; after all to him they really were nothing and when they started to bore him he would throw them away without so much as batting an eyelid. And at that time she has arrived, like an angel sent to redeem his broken heart, like a storm that shook off his mask and left a little child crying inside of him, she saved him without even knowing it and until this day he is grateful to the fates that had brought her to him.

The first time he laid eyes on her his hormones kicked in. she was beautiful, with golden hair, sky blue eyes and a smile that could melt all the boys hearts. But that wasn't what made him notice her, beautiful women were always around him so her being beautiful wasn't what made want to agree to go out with her; no, the thing that has caught his eyes was far different, it was the fact that she wasn't perfect.

Since the day she came into his class, she and the pink haired girl he didn't bother to know at the time fought over his attention constantly. They were both just a couple of annoying voices in the back of his mind at the time but that was until he saw her for the first time. It wasn't the first time he saw the girl but for him that day was the first time he actually looked at her as an individual and that was a sight he would never forget.

It was the middle of winter and the rain didn't seem to stop as he looked out of his shelter. He had just skipped another useless class with his perverted, good for nothing homeroom teacher and as soon as he left the school building the rain started to fall preventing him from leaving his spot under the small roof of the bus stop. He had just lit another cigarette when she came, like a storm she simply ran towards the bus stop. He expected another failed excuse of a flirt from her, or a silly fake smile like they all wore around him but when he lifted his head to look at her all he could see was fear; she simply looked frightened and hurt, like she was on the verge of tears as she threw a soft curse to the wind and kept on running into the rain outside. That was the first time he managed to take a look at her; not at the bright, cheerful façade she put for show but at the real her without any mask on and for some reason since that day his eyes seemed to follow her wherever she went.

He started to notice things about her that he never saw before. Things like the way her eyes would look sad when she fought her pink haired friend over him, the hurt in her eyes when she looked at the other girl, or the way her mask almost never left her face. One day he heard her fight with Sakura, her pink haired friend - he had learned her name since the incident at the bus stop. Sakura told her something in the lines of 'nobody will ever love you, so why don't you just die', she retaliated with a line of her own but somehow he knew by looking at her that she was hurt. That was the first day he talked to her. He didn't mean to talk to her; he didn't mean to walk over towards her shaking form, or to seat himself wordlessly next to her, or to offer her a smoke which she didn't take. He didn't mean to make her show him that hurtful face that for some reason broke his ice-cold heart; he didn't mean to do any of these and yet, for some reason he did. He saw her at the same bus stop as before, her back softly shaking as she silently cried and for some reason unknown to him he really wanted to make her tears stop. But for him who had shut himself from society for so long the simple act of comforting wasn't so simple and the thought of him wanting to comfort her made him stop in his tracks. She was supposed to be just another nobody to him; he shouldn't even mind a person like her, so why did he?

At first it was just the fact that she was different from the rest of them. Everything was the same, everything and everyone was predictable; every action had a predictable cause, everyone was the same predictable, boring, usual human being and then he saw her at the bus stop. He saw the blonde, predictable girl do a very unpredictable thing and that aroused his interest; so he watched her, he tried to see past her act, to understand the reason for her odd behavior and the more he found out the more different she became to him. This crying girl was different.

And so without a second though he walked and sat next to her; he didn't even know what to say, or what to do, his mind seemed to black out. He took out a cigarette and lit it, breathing out a cloud of smoke as he quietly quoted the offending words from earlier that day "no one will ever love you, so why don't you just die…"

And there it was the same hurt expression as before. She looked so fragile, like she'll break at any second now. She didn't talk; she simply turned her head and looked at him with a look that said she didn't notice him being there until he spoke to her. "This shouldn't have upset you to this level" he said with his usual cold voice "why?"

The moment those words had left his mouth he wanted to take them back as he watched her expressions slowly change from shock, to hurt, to sadness and finally to anger. Her stare pierced through him as she spoke with venom in her words "why the fuck do you care?"

"I don't" he said simply still not looking at her as he took out another cigarette "but why don't you entertain me…"

Acting as he did probably wasn't one of the best choices he have done so far, judging by the look of pure hatred on her face but it was the best he could think of at the time and the fact that it actually worked was all that mattered. "Who do you think you are?" she asked gritting her teeth in anger "just because every other fucking girl in this school is willing to bend over at your will doesn't mean we're all like that! I hate arrogant little boys like you" she spat getting up to leave only to be stopped by him.

"I never said that you should 'bend over at my will' as you said and I never thought you were like the rest of them, I just wanted to know why you're lying to that pink haired bitch…" he sighed and continued, his cigarette long forgotten in the heat of things as he tried to prevent her from running away for a reason he didn't understand. "I already knew it's not me you're after, if it was I wouldn't have been sitting here with you but the fact is you're different. You smile when you're in pain, you don't show anyone your weakness, you come with a different bruise every week but you never complain and yet an elementary school insult makes you break down like this, and not to mention the fact that on top of all that you're lusting after one of the dumbest girls in the school…why?"

"She's not dumb…" she said turning her head away from him. He let go of her hand, gesturing for her to sit back down next to him.

"She is if she's in love with me" he said with a small smile that she returned.

That day she told him everything about her parents, her heart and her crush; and he told her all about him. By the time the finished talking, the sun had already set and yet they didn't leave they simply kept on talking. There was something about her that made him want to open up to her, something that drew him to this girl, this broken, incomplete girl. "we're both pretty much the same" she told him with a smile that day, he didn't understand it back at the time, he didn't find the resemblance between them but as time passed and he got to spend more time with her, he finally understood. They really were pretty much the same. She hid her fear of dying and her fear of rejection behind her mask; she made up a strong, cheerful façade to cover the fact that she was breaking inside. While he, he hid his fear of being left alone and his fear of losing another loved one; his cold, aloof façade hid the little boy who lost his parents, the same little broken boy who was rejected by his own brother. They were both lying, not only to the outside world but also to themselves…mostly to themselves.

And since that day they both changed, they let the façade drop a little bit at a time, they stopped lying a little bit at a time and they slowly grew stronger on their own way. She stopped pretending to chase him and by an extension of that she slowly stopped fighting with Sakura, she didn't smile when she was hurt anymore, well not in front of him and Naruto, who was like a brother to her and she started to really smile more often. And he himself changed thanks to that; she opened his heart again, made him realize that life is too short to let them pass by you and that sometimes opening up to someone and letting him walk into your life wasn't such a bad idea…the world wasn't such a boring place anymore, human beings will always find ways to surprise you and love doesn't always have to be lost.

And now as he look at the same girl that he consider as part of his family finally get the happiness she deserves was the best thing he could ever wish for.

"So you both love each other…isn't that just peachy…" he said with the usual cold voice, trying as hard as he could not to let the humor out yet.

"Yes" she answered smiling from ear to ear.

"I guess she really is dumb after all…" he said with a shrug, hiding his smile as he waited for her retort.

"Hey" she said, lightly punching his arm "she's not dumb"

"She is if she's in love with you" he said laughing at the dumbstruck look on her face…she deserved one last tease from him, after all she'll be leaving them soon.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter as well =]<strong>

**Secondly, I also wrote this on my account info but I thought that if you're anything like me then that means you rarely read those things…anyhow, I wanted to hear your opinion about a little dilemma I'm having about the ending of the story.**

**I have some options in mind about how to end it, but I can't seem to decide which one to choose. The big question is how to end it:**

**- Sad ending.**

**- Happy ending.**

**- Doesn't matter to you.**

**If you don't mind knowing the rough idea of the ending than you can contact me, because to tell you the truth I have a couple of ideas that could go both ways and I'll really appreciate any kind of help in making the decision…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count: **1,975

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N: **I finally decided about how I want to finish the story, so I wanted to say thanks to nightbeast619, your review actually encouraged me to find my own ending. Really, thank you =]

And other than that, thanks to everyone who read and followed the story so far. This is the new chapter and I hope you'll like it...this time I really promise that I will publish more quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><em>Everything happened so quickly. At one point she was happily walking with Sakura, talking about nothing in particular and then out of nowhere she could see the car coming her way and everything started to move in slow motion; she could see her father looking at her with pure rage through half lidded eyes, she could see the car speeding up towards her and for a second she wondered if the startled face of her crush was going to be the last thing she'll get to see before he finally kills her; she could see his smile as the car drew near her and then all she could see was the smoke all around them and all she could feel was pain, and all she could hear were the screams from all around her and she wonder if death should feel this way. When the smoke finally clears out she could feel her heart stop, she could feel her body tense and her eyes water, and the only thing she could think about was the bloody body lying in the place she should have been. <em>

_"I'm sorry" she whispered quietly as the tears silently fell from her eyes; her cheek throbbed painfully and the weight of the hand gently touching her shoulder in an effort to comfort her felt like concrete to her. She didn't deserve this comforting, she didn't deserve this gentle smile that was directed towards her, she didn't deserve this forgiveness…she deserved the pain._

_"You stupid bitch" the brunette woman screamed in rage as she tried to free herself from the hands that held her and deliver one more hit to the one who did this to her daughter. "It should be you lying in that bed and not her, it's your fault that she's like this" she screamed and cried as she looked at her with hatred._

_"Stop it" she could hear Tsunade scream but t_he truth was that she deserved it; she deserved to be hated, she deserved to be hit and she deserved to be blamed because it was her fault.__

_"It's her fault" the woman yelled, falling to her knees. "She shouldn't be here" she said softly as she looked at the hospital bed "she should be awake, and happy, and not here…" she looked at Ino with a mixture or hatred and pain that broke her heart "she's here because of you"_

_"Sora, stop" the tall man holding her said harshly. He looked just as pained as her but he tried to stay strong for his wife "she's just a child"_

_"But Kouta, she did this to our daughter" she said with venom as she pointed to the listless body lying on the bed and then at the blonde "she did this"_

_"Sora, that's enough" he said "she didn't do anything, you can't blame her…I'm sorry for what my wife said Ino" he said as he approached the still shocked girl "please don't mind her words, she is simply worried for our little girl and she uses you to vent her anger and worry on…" _

_"It should have been her" she Sora screamed with anger as she looked at her husband apologize to the blonde. The fact that the blonde hasn't spoken back enraged her; the fact that she just sat there with her head bowed down as she if she agreed with her yelling only helped in making her rage grow. "I wish she never met you…I wish your drunken father killed you" she cried in her rage. And for some reason that one sentence broke the girls' silent._

_She looked broken as she got up and shock the hands off of her; she looked pained and hurt, and completely broken…and for a moment the woman felt regret and shame creep into her heart. "You think I don't know that?" she asked with tears in her eyes "you think I don't know it's my fault, you think I don't blame myself?" she sobbed as she looked at the woman "if I could I would have switched places with her…she's there because of me, she was hurt because of me and if she doesn't wake up it'll be because of me…I know that and it's killing me inside" she yelled as her heart started to beat franticly "why did she push me away? Why did she get hurt in my place? He was trying to hit me and she…she should have let me die right there" her sight began to blur as the beating of her heart fasten, she could feel her throat closing up painfully and darkness taking over "I wish he killed me too…"_

_She passed out and when she woke up again_ _the sun had already set. For a second she thought that everything was just a bad dream; that he father wasn't drunk again, that he didn't try to run her over, that Sakura didn't really push her away, that she wasn't really hurt, that she wasn't really lying in that hospital bed unable to wake up, but that was just wishful thinking and she knew it. Because in reality Sakura was hurt instead of her; Sakura, who was loved by her family, Sakura who always smiled, Sakura who she loved more than anything was hurt and it was all because of her._

_She looked at the curtain separating her from the pinkette and wondered how she looked like at that moment, if she was comfortable there, if she was dreaming and if she was, was it a good dream, if she will blame her when she woke up, if she'll even wake up; her mind and heart screamed at these thoughts as she wiped a few tears from her eyes._

_"Does it hurt?" Sora asked as she looked at the blonde girl, making her jump in surprise "does it hurt to look at her and know it was you who put her there? Does it hurt to know that even thou you're already dying yourself she still risked her life to save you? Does it hurt to breathe? "She asked in a quiet voice filled with venom as the girl nodded her head sobbing quietly."You're already unwanted, so why would she want you? You're already unloved, so what makes you think she will ever love you? If you are bound to die, what makes you think you have the right to be by her side?"_

_"I'm sorry" she whispered between sobs "I'm so sorry"_

oOoOo

"Sasuke" she said quietly when he opened the door; her feet hurt from running over to his house, her eyes swelled from crying and her heart was breaking from the dream she had. "I can't do this anymore" she wept softly as he quickly warped his arms around her and held her close. He hated seeing her like that, he hated the pained look in her eyes, he hated the heartbreaking sound of her soft sobs, he hated the way she shook in his arms when he held her close to him, he hated the fact that he knew there was nothing he could do to ease her pain but hold her closer yet, he hated seeing her so broken and weak, he hated the way she would always sink to her knees when the strength would leave her and he hated the way the all ordeal affected him; it bothered him, it pierced through his heart and broke him to watch her weep like that every single time…but most of all, he hated the fact that he was so used to seeing her that way.

"Shhh, calm down now" he said, trying to sooth the still crying girl. Since a long time ago he had already stopped asking her for the reason for her tears; he knew better than to ask because when he did, he would always feel her body tighten, her shoulders stiff and her whole features would always turn to the most painful thing he had ever witnessed. He knew better than to ask, so he settled for the usual soothing words "everything will be alright"

"I need to leave" she said between sobs. "I can't be here anymore"

"What happened?" he asked, already fearful of the answer.

"I'm dying, Sasuke" she sobbed, chocking on her own tears "I shouldn't have told her…it was a mistake…I'm such a fool, Sora was right…I don't deserve to be with her"

"What did you say?" he asked with clear shock as he stepped away from her. 'Please let it be my imagination' he prayed as she looked at him with her blue eyes and the tears that didn't seem to end. 'Please let it be a lie' he begged as she averted her eyes from him and looked at the floor in a way that brought him to him knees. "You're lying…" he said with disbelieve and hurt, "please tell me that you're lying…Ino" he said as she stood up from the floor and looked at him with the most painful expression he had ever seen on her face.

"I shouldn't have told you" she tried to smile as she looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry" she said, running back out of his house and leaving him staring at the door that was shut behind her with tears glittering at the tips of his eyes.

"Why?" he asked himself as the pain in his heart took over and all he could think about were these words that she had spoken. Two simple words and he felt the ground break from beneath his feet and his heart break to a million pieces.

oOoOo

"Please" he uttered through clenched teeth as he tried to catch his breath. His usually perfect hair was dripping wet, his knuckles were bruised and his eyes were begging her to talk in the most painful way as he pleaded again. "Please, tell me the truth…" and she wanted so desperately to tell the truth to the young man who stood by her door.

"Why?" she asked sadly "what good would telling you do?"

"I…" he tried to speak as he fell to his knees "I can't lose her…she can't die…please…" he begged on his knees as the tears started to fall from his eyes , mixing together with the rain drops in a heartbreaking way. "Please tell me it's a lie…" he breaks and she gives up, unable to deny the broken man from the truth; unable to inflict any more pain on that man that already seemed too pained. Silently, she opens the door gesturing for him to come inside as she follows slowly behind him. She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't tell him the truth but somewhere in her heart, the part of her that doesn't think like a doctor is yelling at her to tell him and let him find the blonde that had become a part of their lives…she can relate to the broken man, because she feels just as unsure and broken inside; so she tells him the truth. She tells him everything and he listens with clenched fists and hurt in his eyes, and when she's done telling he looks at her with a mixture of sadness and rage and she can relate…because they both love that girl more than they ever told her.

When he storms out, she can feel the tears starting to gather at the tips of her eyes as two strong arms wrap around her body and hold her close. "I'm fine" she tries to lie as the tears fall and he simply tighten his hold on her whispering gently in her ear "I know". He holds her until she calms down and she clings to him for the silent comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was shorter then the rest, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless...<strong>

**Feel free to review =] **


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count: **1,780

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N: **See I told you I'll update faster this time =]

Now, I know that this chapter and the lest one were both shorter than usual but the next one will be longer than usual to make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"She's leaving today" he said with a small sad smile as he looked at her back "you're sure it's okay not to go"<p>

"Yes" she said in a quiet voice, not even turning to look at him. She was hurt; she was hurt and she felt like she was breaking apart, and the reason for her pain was leaving on a plane that evening. She thought they were happy, even if it was only for a short time; she believed that nothing will ever break them apart like that but then suddenly out of the blue she broke it herself. She just came with her beautiful blue eyes and told her that it was over, told her that it was never really love and left just like that.

"Fine" the blonde said with a defeated sigh as he turned to leave. "What about you?" he asked, looking at the black-haired man who simply stood staring at the pinkette. "I'll catch up with you guys later" he said coldly, not averting his gaze from the pinkette as he spoke.

As soon as the door closed behind the blonde, he spoke; silently, as he tried to ease his rage for her. "What's your problem?" he asked coldly "don't you love her enough to fucking make an effort and see her off with a smile?"

"I can't…" she said, looking at the ground in pain.

"Did you ever really love her, or was it just a meaningless fling to you?" he asked full of rage "did you simply play with her feelings? How can you be so heartless?" he yelled, making her look at him with shock that quickly turned to rage.

"What do you know?" she asked, trying to stop the tears from leaving her eyes "I love her more than anything. Until yesterday, I thought we were the same; I thought we were happy and then suddenly she tells me that it's over and that she's sorry" she yelled in frustration as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "She's sorry, Sasuke; how can I see her off with a smile?" she asked sadly "I still love her so much and she's sorry…I can't take it…"

"Then don't be an idiot and go see her off" he said coldly "it's your last chance"

"You don't understand" she said quietly "she doesn't love _me_ anymore…she's the one who left me…I still love her so much"

As he looked at her breaking, a part of him wanted to hold her and tell her that it'll be fine; a part of him wanted to comfort his friend who was obviously feeling hurt at the moment but then another part…a much bigger part of him wanted to reach over and break her face in two. She cried about Ino not loving her…Ino, who sacrificed everything for her…Ino, who was leaving for a surgery that might kill her and all in a stupid afford to be with this woman and she was crying because _Ino _doesn't love her anymore. It was all so agitating in his ears. "Shut your mouth" he said in a quiet voice as he clenched his fists in an effort to stop himself from hitting the woman.

"No" she said stubbornly wiping a few tears away "you don't understand"

"I don't understand" he spat in rage "you stupid…what do you understand exactly?"

"You loved her for a few days…I loved her for years and yet she goes and sacrifices so much just for someone like you and you don't even understand it" he yelled with pure rage "I begged her to stay…I begged and still she's going because of you. Everything she's ever done was for you…and now…" he looked at the shocked woman with so much sadness that it broke her heart "she might die out there…she might never come back and we might never see her again, and yet you won't see her off because _she_ doesn't love you anymore?"

"I love you like a sister…" he said quietly "but right now all I want to do is kill you right where you stand"

"What?" she said shocked as she looked at the broken man. "What do you mean she might die?"

"She has four months left" he said quietly "that surgery is only experimental…she has less than 60% chance of surviving it…she's leaving today and it might be your last chance to ever see her again…will you be able to live with yourself if she died?" he asked, looking at her.

"I…I didn't…" she stuttered "i…is it too late?"

"There's a cab waiting for you outside" he said, looking away from her "go" he said and she started running, leaving him alone and staring at the window with a small 'thank you' on her way out.

oOoOo

Everyone pretends. Sasuke pretend he doesn't care about anyone even when it's clear he cares more then he likes to show and when push comes to shove he's the first one who'll come to his friends rescue. Naruto pretended for years that he was fine with being alone but when Tsunade took him in his little façade broke down and crumbled as he admitted for the first time how hurt he really felt. Hinata pretend not to notice the way her beau wakes up from terrible nightmares from time to time, she pretends not to see the way his eyes water up, or the way he shakes as he softly cry and yet she always make sure to warp her arms around him as he cries himself back to sleep. Tsunade pretends not to notice the way her perverted childhood friend looks at her when he thinks she doesn't see him, a tender kind of look filled with love that makes her heart beat faster and yet she always seek the comfort of his arms when the tears come falling down, and he always waits for her with arms wide open. Everyone pretends in order to forget some kind of pain, or to spare the ones they love from being hurt because of them; they pretend and the world keeps moving, but she is different. She pretends that everything is fine when she wakes up in the middle of the night with her throat closed and her body sore, she pretend nothing has changed even as her heart squeeze painfully in her chest and her mind become foggy, she pretends more than anyone…so why couldn't she keep pretending with _her_? Why did the truth hurt so much more when they were together?

'No more pretending', she thought as she looked out of the small window. Sakura didn't come, somewhere in her heart she knew she wouldn't but it still hurt…"goodbye" she whispered quietly as the plane took off and the lights of her beloved city became nothing but dots in the distance.

She left a letter to Sasuke. A sort of will that she started to regret writing; it will probably hurt him to read it and it will probably hurt _her_ when she finds out the truth but this was her final goodbye to them. She couldn't tell them in person, so she wrote everything in a letter that they will get if the surgery fails and she ends up dead. This was her final goodbye to all the people she loved and it hurt her badly.

This was harder than she thought it would be…

oOoOo

"Is she gone" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yes…" the answer came softly. "I'm sorry Sasuke" Naruto's voice said with a hint of sadness. He should've guessed that the blonde will see right through him, he always could figure him out easily and yet it didn't mean that it lessened the pain. "She chose her" he said, mostly to himself "I never had a chance…"

"It doesn't make it any less painful, does it?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Did she go in the end?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he looked at the ceiling. His heart was sinking at the silence that followed…how could she not go after everything he said to her? How could she act so stubbornly despite knowing the truth? Was she really that heartless?

"No" Naruto said sadly over the phone; she should have been there. "When I'm back" he continued trying to change the subject "we're going drinking"

"I don't need it" he said stubbornly as a single tear escaped his eye.

"I know" Naruto answered "but I do"

oOoOo

She looked at the letter for what seemed to be the millionth time. The neat handwrite on the envelope addressed it to Sakura; this was her way of saying goodbye. She gave her the letter and asked her to give it to Sakura only in case the surgery will fail; it was her will, her last wish and the last words that will be given from her if that were to happen.

This wasn't right. Something felt wrong about it all and she couldn't put her finger on it; it was the boy showing up at her house in the middle of the night and begging her to tell him the truth, it was that letter given to her right before she left, it was Sakura and that boy not showing up to say goodbye, it was the pained face of Ino and the clueless goodbyes of Naruto and Hinata…it was everything and nothing and it made her feel as if a storm is about to come and ruin everything for all of them.

"Tsunade" the rushed voice of Shizune yelled as the door to her office burst open "there was an accident…Sakura, she's…"

And just like that the storm came, raining down on them.

oOoOo

"Granny" he called, knocking on the office door softly "I'm going out with Sasuke, so I came to tell you I'll be back late tonight…granny, you there?" he asked when no answer was given to his calls. He opened the door and walked into the empty office. "Guess you're out too…" he said to himself as he turned to leave only to notice a letter on the floor addressed to Sasuke.

He opened the letter, curious as to why his stepmother had a letter addressed to his friend and cursed before running out of the office and towards Sasuke's house. He only managed to read the first sentence but that was enough to make his head spin and his heart to sink.

_'Dear Sasuke,_

_If you're reading this letter, that means I'm dead…'_

This wasn't good, he thought to himself as he ran faster and faster. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed this chap as well, don't forget to leave a review on your way out =]<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count: **1,780

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N: **First of all, I have to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the story. Your reviews really makes me smile so thanks.

Well, I hope that you'll like this new chapter as well and I will try to update as fast as I can =]

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>The ringtone of her cell phone wakes her up in the middle of the night. Another missed call from Sasuke, followed by a massage she refused to read. Three days has passed since she got to this room; three days and yet it felt like eternity. The phone rings again with another massage and <em>her<em>name flashes on the small screen making her heart beat painfully in her chest. It really was harder than she thought it would be; being away from them, all alone in that white, empty room. It was different then the times she spent on the hospital bed back home; this time Tsunade won't be there to laugh at her silly jokes, Sasuke won't come to visit and preach her about taking better care of her body, Naruto won't drag Hinata to visit in the middle of the night and _she_ won't wait for her with a smile when she wakes up in the morning.

Another massage as the phone rings for what seemed to be the millionth time that night and like every other single massage that they sent in the last couple of days she intends to ignore it. She intends to ignore it and yet before her mind realizes what's going on, her hand already holds the small phone and the massage is already playing through her mind. And just like that her heart breaks all over again; one massage that shouldn't have been read, one sentence that makes her break down and cry, followed by one pain filled scream that leaves her lips. _'Sakura was in an accident on her way to see you off…she's not waking up'_. She wants nothing more than to run back home; to get up from that bed, leave this white, empty room behind her, take the first plane home and go back to her side. She wants nothing more than to go back but she can't; she can't because she's still dying right now and if she returned only to die they will blame themselves for calling her back. They will forget that she choose to return, they would forget that she might have died anyway and they would forget that everything she did was because she loved them; they would blame themselves, just like they always did…and that was something she wasn't willing to let happen.

The next morning as the nurse come to prepare her for the operation, he looks at her sadly and quietly asks "are you okay?"

What he really meant to ask is 'are you sure?' and tell her that there's still time to regret, to go back and spend her last couple of months with the ones she truly love instead of risking everything on something like this. He looks at her with a look that shouldn't be directed her way, a look that should be directed towards the people he actually cared about and not a stranger that he met three days ago. "I'm okay" she says quietly trying to hide her fear and hurt that threatens to break her again. She can't let him know the truth; she can't tell this stranger that the only person she has ever loved was in an accident and that it was her fault again that it happened, she can't possibly tell him that she left everything behind and now she regrets it because her heart is breaking to pieces with each passing moment…she can't tell him anything because he looks at her with so much kindness and she doesn't want to make that look turn into a sad one, or make him carry her burden because in the end she doesn't stand a chance. Nothing was okay; nothing was okay since the day she took her first breath of air in this world, nothing was okay since the first time they found out she's sick, nothing was okay and there was no reason that it will change now and honestly she never believed that it ever will...this really _was_ the end.

oOoOo

"Sakura" she says gently as the girl opens her eyes for the first time in three days and two emerald pools stare at her own eyes with clear confusion. There was a chance that she won't wake up, so seeing those emerald eyes look at her again was the best thing she could ever wish for.

"Wh…where?" she asks looking around.

"You're in the hospital" she says quietly as she holds the girl's hand in her own "do you remember what happened Sakura?"

"I…I…" she speaks softly with clear confusion.

"You went to see her off and on the way…" Sasuke speaks from behind the blonde woman as he looks at the pinkette sadly "she's having the surgery today"

"We tried to contact her but…" Naruto says sadly as he holds Hinata's hand for comfort.

She looks at them for a couple of minutes without saying a word and when she finally speaks they all wish that she would have stayed quiet instead. "What are you talking about?" she asks them in a quiet voice as she looks at them with an expression of lost "Sasuke-kun? Who are you talking about?"

"Ino" Sasuke says with shock "don't you remember?"

"Ino?" she asks confused "who is Ino? I…I don't remember…"

oOoOo

"How could this happen?" he yells, punching the wall in anger. "How could I let this happen?"

"Sasuke" the quiet, gentle voice that he knows so well almost breaks his heart. He turns around, expecting to find an empty room but there she stands; beautiful blue eyes staring at him with concern, blond hair falling in waves around the face that he already missed so much and a soft smile decorating her already stunning features and making him feel weak.

He reaches his hand to touch her, to feel her one more time before the realization comes to him and he let his hand fall to the side of his body. She wasn't real, she can't be real, with all his heart he wishes for her to be real but he knows that it can't be…she left them. "Who are you?" he asks quietly, painfully as her blue eyes shadows with sadness.

"It's me" she says, taking a step towards him. "What's wrong?" she asks when he step farther away from her and look at her with a mixture of fear and sadness.

"You can't be real" he says slowly, "this" he gestured towards her "can't be real"

"You're right" she says, taking another step forwards "I'm not really here…" she smiles softly "I came to say goodbye"

"Don't say it" he says quietly as his heart seems to break into pieces "please…don't say it"

"I'm sorry" she apologizes and he can feel the familiar sting in his eyes as the tears threaten to come.

"You'll come back" he says painfully, not even believing his own words as they left his mouth, "you'll come back here alive, and you'll make her remember you again and everything will be like before"

"Sasuke" she says softly, smiling sadly at him "I'm not coming back"

He let his body fall as his legs give way and a single tear manages to escape his eyes. "Ino" he breaths out in a broken voice and in a second she is already by his side, holding him close as the tears fall from his eyes like rain drops. "I can feel you" he sobs quietly, "Doesn't that mean you're still alive? Doesn't that mean you'll come back?"

"I'm sorry" she says, gently holding the broken man in her arms as she smiles. "Thank you" she whispers softly "I wish it was true but I just came to say goodbye"

"I love you" he says quietly, tightening his hold on her petit body, "I loved you…" he corrects himself with a small almost unnoticeable sniff.

"I know" she says, closing her eyes and smiling "I loved you too"

"No" he says pushing away from her to look her in the eyes. This wasn't what he meant; if this was the last time he ever got to talk to her than he needed her to know the truth…even if he already knew her real feelings. "Do you remember when we talked for the first time?" he asks smiling as he still hold onto the small girl, "since the beginning you never had eyes for me and yet every second we spent together since then I couldn't help but wish that even for a moment you would consider me"

"I love you more than I ever loved anyone" he says, a little pained and yet a little relieved "every time you smiled, laughed or cried for Sakura it made me want to steal you away from her and protect you. Every time you were hurt by her, it made me think that I would never hurt you like that…that if you were in love with me, I would never let you cry" he let go of her, letting his arms fall from the embrace as he looks at the shocked girl, "I am…I was always in loved with you"

"Sasuke" she says sadly and he smiles. He smiles because he already knows what she's about to say, he smiles because he never expected her to return these feelings and he smiles because even if she'll never love him the same way that he loved her he finally got to confess these feelings that for so long remained buried in the depth of his heart.

"I already know" he said quietly as yet again he let a single tear escape his eyes "I just wanted to let you know before…"

"I'm sorry" she says, heartbroken and pained as he simply smiles back at her with the tears still falling from his eyes.

"Don't be" he says quietly "I will never regret falling in love with you, just like you will never regret loving Sakura"

"I will miss you" she said, shading a few tears as she practically threw her arms around him.

"I will miss you too" he whispered quietly as he felt her body disappear from his grasp. "Goodbye"

"Sasuke" Narutos' voice says quietly from the door, "Ino…she…"

"She isn't coming back is she?" he looks at his friend with tears in his eyes and a small sad smile as the blonde man nods his answer.

oOoOo

'Love', she thinks as she looks at the lights passing by. Love's definition is a profound tender, passionate emotion towards your beloved one. Love should be tender, it should make your heart beat in excitement when you think of the one you love, it should give you courage, make you smile when you hear their name and cry when they're in pain because you love them so much that it hurts to see them that way. Love should set you free and drown you in a sea of happiness, but this love was different. They say that it's better to have love lost than to never love at all…she had love, she still loves her and the pain is killing her inside; 'how is it better?', she asks herself as the lights keep passing and the doors open to greet her.

In a few moments she will enter the place that might save her or end her life shortly; life and death on the same scale. She will be cut open on a table, she might die and yet the only thing on her mind as the doctor begins to speak is _her_ face and how much she still loved her.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asks in a quiet voice and she simply nods because if she speaks now she might regret her decision and choose to fly back and die happily in her arms. But she won't go back yet, she won't go back because the image of her smiling face is the last thing she wants to remember and the words of love are the last thing that goes through her mind as the anesthetic start to kick in and the room begins to spin.

oOoOo

_'Dear Sasuke,_

_If you're reading this letter, that means I'm dead…_

_Saying everything as it is never was my forte; everything about this is painful to me and I know that it is painful to you too, and I'm sorry for once again giving you painful memories. Even after I'm already gone, I still keep hurting all of you…_

_When I was younger, I read a story about a princess who waited for her prince all her life but he never came; she died in her room, still waiting for him to come, never losing hope and never leaving that place in hope that he will come for her, and when he finally did…she was already dead. He held her tight and died with a smile on his face. I never understood the story completely but when I think back on it now, I can see that she and I are pretty much the same…waiting to be saved and hoping against the odds that tomorrow may be the day when our savior will come. But the difference is that I had all of you by my side while she waited alone; I had so many people I loved, people like you who made me want to try and find a cure, to live…she waited for someone else to save her because she never had the reason to leave that place and search for the prince herself, I can't wait any longer. I will go and try to save myself because I have a reason to come back, I have a reason to live and it's all thanks to all of you._

_I really am selfish; everything I've done so far was just for my sake and even now, moments before I leave, once again I'm acting selfish by writing this letter to you._

_Someone once told me that every dying man, deserve one last wish; one final request that can't be ignored by others…I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this, that is my final wish. Remember that all of this was because of me and as much as I love you, nothing you might've said at the time would have made me change my mind and stay; once again, that was just another selfish thing that I wished to do. Sasuke, you were my family, my brother and I will always love you for always staying by my side…that's why I want you to live a happy life, I want you to fall in love, start a family and tell your kids that their aunt Ino sends her love from the other world. Don't be sad because even if I'm not there and even if it hurts right now, one day that pain will be replaced by the good memories of our time together and then one day when you forget all about me, I will still watch over you with a smile. I love you, my brother.'_

oOoOo

"Scalpel" the nameless doctor says in a rushed voice as he stretches his arm in expectation for the small object.

"Scalpel" the nurse repeats and hands him the item quickly as she prays for the gods that this time it will be a success.

oOoOo

_'Please tell Tsunade that I'm sorry; the truth is that even now as I'm writing this letter I already know that the chances of me surviving this are low. I never truly believed that this will be the thing that will save me and yet I went because I don't want to be by your side when I die. I didn't want you to see me lying in a hospital bed, unable to move or breath on my own as the end draws near, I didn't want the last memory I had of you to be one where you look at me sadly…I want to remember the times where we were all happy together, I want to remember you smiling and laughing by my side. Tell her that she was like the mother I always wished I had and that even if I never said it, I truly loved her with all my heart._

_Tell Shizune that she needs to leave the hospital once in a while and find herself someone because life is too short to be this serious. The first time we met she asked me a question…tell her the real answer for that question is florist. She may act stern and serious but in truth she's more fragile than all of you, so please Sasuke, make sure she's alright._

_Tell Hinata that even though we haven't known each other for that long, I feel as if we've known each other all our lives and I am truly happy for her and Naruto. I always kind of wished to be at their wedding, I wanted to see her walk into the room wearing the white dress that will surly look gorgeous on her, I wanted to see the proud smile Naruto would smile when he sees her and the silly smirk he would surly throw your way. I wanted to tell her how happy I am to have her in this little family that we made and thank her for everything she did both for me and for him. When that day arrives and Naruto gather his courage and ask for her hand, tell them both that I'm sorry for not being there and that wherever I may be I'm happy for them._

_Tell Naruto that he will need to be strong now because he will have to support both of them through this. Tell him that I'll miss his jokes, even the ones that weren't really funny; and that I said thank you, for everything he's done for me. Lying for me, comforting me, encouraging me and helping me whenever I needed him…I'm sorry for not telling all of you the truth and I want you to know that you were all my family, and I will love you forever.'_

oOoOo

"She's losing too much blood" the nameless doctor yelled turning briefly to look at one of the nurses "we need another IV, we can't lose her yet" he ordered as the nurse ran out of the room.

"Doctor" a nurse yelled with clear panic in her voice "she's going into shock"

oOoOo

_'And Sakura…tell Sakura that I'm sorry for leaving her like that and that I still love her more than anything in the world. When we first met, I looked at her and all I could see was someone who had everything I ever wanted and took it for granted, I hated her with every fiber of my being and than that feeling changed, and we slowly grew closer, and my heart started to beat a little bit faster when she was close to me or when her name would be mentioned near me. I fell in love with everything about her and for years that love seemed impossible. I stood by and watched as others got to have what I couldn't with the woman I loved, I comforted her when her heart was broken and all the while thought that if it was me I would never hurt her that way, that I would never break her heart because I loved her so much but I was naïve. I wanted her to choose me, I promised to never hurt her…but in reality if she chose me, hurting her was something that I couldn't help but do. I knew for a long time about this heart of mine, being alive now is considered a miracle for someone like me and being with her meant leaving her side at one point or another. If I stayed by her side, one day when I die she will be hurt but than if I leave it will still hurt her…no matter what I do I'll still end up hurting her._

_I wish I could honestly say that I want her to move on; that I want her to find someone new, to fall in love, start a family and live happily. I wish I could honestly wish for her happiness with a smile; that when that person I don't know takes her hand in marriage and she will smile at them wearing that white wedding dress that will surly look stunning on her, that when she vows to love them forever and start her life with the one she loves…I wish that I could honestly say that this is what I wanted her to have. But more than anything I still wish that that person standing by her side could've been me; I wish that I could be the one to take her hand and make her happy, I wish that she would only smile like that to me and that we would vow to love each other for eternity. I wish I could be by her side forever and grow old with her…I can't honestly wish for her happiness when I know that that happiness doesn't include me. _

_I still love her…I will always love her. She made my world complete and even if it was only for a short while, being with her was like a dream come true_

_Goodbye'_

oOoOo

"We're not losing her" the doctor yelled, "not this one…" he said with desperation in his voice.

"It's another loss cause…" one of the nurses whispered sadly as the doctor worked.

"Doctor" another nurse said quietly "she flat-lined"

"No" he said stubbornly "keep working"

"It's too late" the man tried to say as the nameless doctor shot a nasty look his way.

"It's not too late" he said breathing hard. "You _are_ going to keep working on her and we _are_ going to save her…she's too young to die"

"It's too late" one of the nurses said sadly "she's gone…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Incomplete.

**Word count: **3,550

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N: **Well, I actually finished this chapter rather quickly…though I should really be studying and not writing but I couldn't resist so… =]

Anyways…I hope you'll like this chapter and I noticed a few typos in the last chapter but I'm too lazy to fix them right now so I'm sorry if it bothered you too much (that is of course if you noticed them)

Thanks for the comments you really cracked me up there :D

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>~Three months later~<p>

"How is she?" the man asks concerned, his black suite wrinkled and blood-stained. His black usually neat hair is now disheveled and his knuckles are bleeding. It seemed as if in the course of three months; three miserable months, he had lost so much. But the truth is he wasn't the only one, they all lost so much. He still carried her letter with him, hoping everyday that _she_ would remember _her_, hoping against the odds that _she_ would come back to them. And on the days that she does, in the days that she opens her eyes and the first thing that comes out of her mouth is _her_ name…in these few days he finds himself wishing for her to forget again, because watching her read that letter; watching her understand the truth hurt more than any of them can say. Sometimes she wakes up crying, she doesn't know why she's crying but when they ask her she always says the same, 'because she's not here'. The first time it happened he couldn't stand it, he couldn't even look at her for the rest of the day, because every time he did his eyes would tear up.

They say that time heals all wounds. Three months has passed since it happened; three months since she forgot everything, three months since _she_ left them and two months since they found out_ she_ died…three months and these wounds still hurt more than ever.

"Tsunade-sama is in there with her" the nurse says before hurrying to leave the room and throwing one last flirtatious look his way. She's new, so she doesn't know her for who she was before, she doesn't remember her for the proud, talented doctor that she once was…she only know her as another patient suffering from extreme trauma. He tries to remember how it was before, how it was when everyone was happy…because for a short time they were. He tries to remember but all he remembers is that day when they first found out, the way her words sank into his soul and broke him apart, the way he saw from the corner of his sigh how his best friend tried to stop the tears as his girl buried her face in his shirt and sobbed and the way Sakura looked at them clueless and lost as they showed her the letter. And then he remembers the way he let her go and he wishes that he hadn't because then she would still be here with them and maybe seeing her now would have made the pinkette remember the truth, maybe then everything will be as it was before…maybe then he wouldn't feel like he lost his family all over again.

He stands there looking at the door to her room and like all the times he's been in that spot he consider running away. Sometimes just looking at her is enough to break his heart, he's scared. A soft touch on his clenched fist brings him back from his thoughts; he didn't even notice how rigid he had become while standing there, or the way he unknowingly held her letter in his clenched fist, or how long he spent just staring at her door.

"She remembers" Tsunade tells him sadly and he knows why; he can hear the way her voice crack and see the way she hold back the tears as she look at him. He knows her too well now, he used to know her as Narutos' mother and nothing more; she used to only be the mother of one of his best friends and now as he looks at her and see the unshed tears he wishes that he knew her as nothing more than Narutos' mother, because now he knows too much. He knows that when she lost Ino, she felt like she lost her own daughter, he knows that this is due to the fact that she could never have children of her own; he knows that she tried everything she could in an effort to cure Sakura and that nothing worked, he knows that she blames herself just like he blames himself for everything that happened to them…he knows that she, much like himself tries desperately to act tough in order to protect them and he knows that deep down she's actually trying to protect herself. He knows what it's like to lose your family, to lose someone you love and he knows just how she feels because now he knows she and him are very much alike.

Silently, wordlessly he put his arms around her, bringing her closer to him as she softly let the tears fall. Even as her crying stop and she calms down against him he doesn't let go of her as he silently ask in a pained filled voice "everything?" and she simply nods against him. A hand on his shoulder pressing softly tells him the grey haired man is here, for all he knows this man is Narutos' father, or maybe his mothers' childhood friend, he's not sure which but it doesn't really matter seeing the way she immediately runs to his arms. It's a good thing that he's with her, he think to himself as he watches them embrace in silence.

"What happened?" the man asks, ushering the blonde to sit down. His voice is quiet as he looks at Sasuke with a knowing look.

This wasn't the first time the young man had wondered in covered in all sorts of bruises and cuts and every time it happened it meant that once again he got himself involved with her father. The first time it happened, was a month after Ino left. The call they had all feared would come, came and with it came the reality of her situation; apparently a short while after she arrived there, the hospital she was in burned down. They tried to find out if she's okay for weeks and then a month later the police called. All they managed to say over the phone was 'we are sorry' before Tsunade slammed the phone shut. He left the room in a hurry and went to her old house.

The man didn't even care. When he told her father about it, he knew that that man was still the same man who used to hit her, the same man who abused her for his own benefit and threw her away when she wasn't needed. He knew how much he hurt her and yet deep in his heart he still believed that at the time, if he knew that she's gone he will act differently, that he will show some compassion to his own daughter and yet the man simply smiled and said 'I don't need damaged goods'. Without thinking Sasuke's fist already collided with the man's face as the rage took over his entire body. That day he managed to take down three of her father's security guards and even injure the man to an almost satisfactory level before they almost killed him and threw him out of the premises of the house. Since then, every time someone spoke ill about one of the girls he would seem to break down and get violent; Naruto told him many times before that this kind of behavior wasn't good for him, that violence wouldn't help to bring her back and would only help in making him feel worst about himself. He was right, even back then when his fist collided with her father's face for the first time, he already knew that none of it would help bring her back but it still hurt too much and every time he heard them talk badly about the only woman he ever loved he would get the urge to kill.

"Sakura's mother is here" he says quietly, knowing full well that they would understand. The woman was able to actually make it all sound as if the only one at fault was Ino and that having her dead was a blessing. As much as every fiber of his being urged him to send her head into the wall and silence the poisonous words that left her mouth, he would never hit a woman and so every time she showed up in the hospital it resulted in another broken wall as he punched his fist through it.

With one final knowing look of concern exchanged between them, he once again turns towards the door. Slowly he reaches to turn the knob and as soon as he manages to enter the room he already regret his choice of not running away.

oOoOo

"Sasuke" she says with a broken voice as two emerald eyes immediately find his own black ones. The sadness in those green eyes almost brings him to tears as she opens her mouth to speak, "Ino isn't coming back is she?" she asks and for a second he considers running away again but instead he simply take a seat on the chair near her bed and hands her the letter once again.

He looks at her as she slowly read. He already knows how this is going to end, it always ends the same way; with her looking at him in a way that breaks his heart to pieces, with her crying as he holds her close, with her breaking down in his arms and with him feeling useless and broken as he tries his hardest not to let his own tears fall. It always ends the same way and it always makes him feel empty inside. He watches as her expression turn to sadness once again, and then to loss, and then the tears start falling from her eyes like they always do. But then she turns to him and for the first time she smiles and he stares at her with confusion.

"Can you take me to her?" she asks quietly as the tears continue to fall from her eyes, "please" she says and he can't refuse, not when she looks at him like this, not when she pleads, not when he knows exactly how she feels because after all they both lost the woman they loved…he can't refuse.

The drive to the cemetery is quiet. And when they finally reach the place he notice right away that she has become stiff as her eyes stared at the rows of graves with fear. He understands, he was the same way at the funeral; he was scared, and he was broken and he still refused to believe that she will never come back and that is why he knows that this is the hardest thing she will ever do. Because hearing that she's dead and reading the letter is still not enough to make one realize that she's really gone, but seeing the grave…seeing her name written on the cold stone in that graveyard is almost paralyzing. They walked silently as he led her to the grave.

"Ino" she says quietly, touching the stone gently with a soft smile as the tears once again threaten to spill from her eyes.

"She's not really buried here" Sasuke says softly as if he's talking to himself and not to her, "the hospital burned down…there was nothing left…it's empty"

"Thank you" she says softly, making him look at her with complete puzzlement as she smiles sadly. "For bringing her me here" she explains quietly as she let her fingers trace the letters of her name.

"I still love her" she says quietly, looking at the grave as her eyes water up. "Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and even though I don't remember her face or even her name I still know that I lost her" she says softly as he simply raise his head to the sky as his eyes start to water up. He knows it too well, he has seen it happen countless times already and it never ceases to break his heart. "I hate it" she says quietly as the tears fall from her eyes, "I hate myself for forgetting and yet I can already feel the memory of her escaping me…sometimes I feel like something is missing but I just can't realize what it is and it scares me"

"Why is it happening to me?" she asked heartbroken as she sobbed and he gently took her into his arms letting a few of his own tears fall as he did so. "I don't want to forget her" she sobbed into his chest "why did she have to die?"

"I wish it was me" she says softly between the sobs and he freezes with fear. "Why would you say that?" he asks with clear anger and disbelieve as he step away from the crying girl, "you finally remember her, you finally remember how much she truly loved you and yet you say something so stupid…she loved you more than anything, do you honestly think she would've been happy to hear you say something like this?" he yells angrily.

"I don't want to live without her" she yells back "I can't imagine life without her but I know that when tomorrow comes I won't even know who she was. How do you think that makes me feel? I love her so much and yet I keep forgetting" she yells and he simply stares at her. "I can't do this anymore" she says with sadness, "Sasuke" she looks at him with loss "why did this happen to us?" she asks and he honestly doesn't know how to answer the same question that he asked himself so many times before. Why did this happen to them? Why did their lives seem to always be filled with loss? Why couldn't they for once have everything turn out alright?

oOoOo

When she wakes up the next morning, there are still traces of tears on her cheeks and yet she smiles the same oblivious smile as all the other days that she doesn't know who Ino is. It seems to him that it might be better for her to forget and yet he knows now that she would prefer to remember and he can somehow understand her, because she doesn't only forget the fact that Ino died…she forgets everything. Every day she spent with her, every smile, every fight, every hug…she forgets the bed things but she also forgets the good things.

"We can't let this continue" Tsunade says quietly as she looks at her door. "Next month I'm letting her come back to work and as much as I hate to say it…we are all going to help her forget" she looks at him expecting him to say something, to fight her decision and yet he simply nods in understanding. "When the time is right" she says, softly holding the boys' hand "we will tell her the truth but for now…all it seems to do is make things worst"

"I don't know what to do anymore" he admits quietly, looking at her door as Tsunade looks at him with concern. "I know that Ino isn't coming back, but I can't help but wish for all of it to be nothing but a dream and that one day I will wake up and she will still be here…and every time I see Sakura smiling like that and asking me who she was…" he says clenching his fist "yesterday, she told me that she wished she was dead instead of Ino and for a second I kind of wished for it too before I realized that it was Sakura…I hate myself for thinking like that but I just can't forget her"

"She's dead" Tsunade says a little harshly as she let go of her hand, "we all miss her but Ino is dead and you have to realize it…Sakura is alive and right now she needs you to be strong for her and not to act like this" she gestured towards him before her eyes softened "I'm not telling you to forget about her, but you need to remember that there is someone else who still needs your support and she's still here"

"Just think about it" she says as she turns to leave.

oOoOo

~One year later~

"You're coming right?" the blonde man asked in excitement as he practically skipped after her as she examined her patient. "Please, please, please come Sakura" he pleaded dramatically "it would mean a lot to me if you come"

"I'll come but it sounds like the worst proposal ever" she said with a sigh as she put down her chart. "I mean come on" she looked at him with a questionable look "who proposes at a cemetery?"

"A cemetery?" the redheaded girl in the hospital bed gasped in shock. "You're going to go down in flames dude" she laughed quietly "if you would've proposed to me in a cemetery I would kill you and bury you in one of the graves"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not into boyish girls like you, isn't it?" he asked, childishly sticking his tongue out at her.

"At least I'm not a blonde idiot who's going to ruin his chance with the only girl in the world who will actually agree to date him!" she yelled angrily, sticking her own tongue out.

"First of all, who are you calling an idiot you boyish midget?" he asked with mock anger "and secondly, just so you know there is a reason why I want to propose in the cemetery"

"Because you're secretly a serial killer and you plan to kill her and rape her body?" she asked with a grin making the pinkette giggle at the dumbstruck look on her blonde friends' face.

"No" he stared at her with a pout.

"That is exactly what a serial killer would say…" she said coldly as her grin grew and Sakura practically fell over laughing when he seemed speechless. "How is that for a boyish midget?" she asked giggling at his pout.

"It really does sound like something a serial killer would do" Sakura said still laughing.

"Fine" he said in annoyance as he roughly took a chair and sat next to the girl. "Look" he said softly as he looked at her "there's a reason for why I want to do it there"

"Cause you're going to kill her…we already established this so there's no reason to explain" she said still grinning as he looked just about ready to kill her but he settled for a sigh as he put his hand on her mouth preventing her from interrupting him again.

"About a year ago" he said softly as the girl tried to struggle against his hand "one of me closes friends died" he could feel the girls' struggles cease as he continued. "That girl was like my sister…she was my sister and I loved her like a family and when she died she left us a letter and she wrote that one of the things that she'll regret is not being in our wedding" he looked heartbroken as he spoke and Sakura couldn't help but wonder how he could've had someone so close to him that she didn't know of. "She can't be in our wedding but I wanted her to at least see the proposal"

"I know that she's dead and she can't really see it, so don't look at me like that" he said rolling his eyes at the girl "it's just that we both loved her and it was so hard for us when it happened…I just thought that if I propose near her grave it would feel like she's still here with us" he looked at Sakura with a small sad smile "I wanted all of my friends and family to be there…"

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly before a loud sniffle from the redheaded girl interrupted her and made them both turn towards the now crying girl.

"I'm sorry" she cried softly, making the blonde smile fondly at her "this is the best proposal ever…it's your sister, she should be there"

"Thank you" he said smiling, gently ruffling the girls' hair a he got up. "What's your name squirt?" he asked grinning at her pout.

"Ai" she said with a sniffle as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I like you Ai" he said smiling warmly at the now blushing girl "how about it? You want to come to my proposal tonight and then to the wedding?" he asked confidently.

"What?" she asked a bit shocked at his invitation.

"You can bring a date" he said with a wink, "and if you can't find one than I have the perfect boy for you"

"Shut up…" she said with a pout, blushing deeper at his last remark.

"I'm sorry too" Sakura said quietly, interrupting them "I can't believe I didn't know something so important…"

He looked at her with a heartbroken expression as he simply pulled her into a hug. "It's fine" he said "you don't need to say sorry…I need to say sorry…" he tightened his hold on the now confused woman as he spoke. "Whatever you need" he said softly "I'm always here for you Sakura"

"I'm not sure if I understand" she said truthfully as she hugged him back "but thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I hope you liked this chapter =]<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 - Last

**Summary:** This is not a heartwarming story about love and friendship and everything in between, this is not a story about the epic journey of the prince, nor is it about the struggles of the princess; no, this is a story about two ordinary girls trying to find their place. Not all stories have a happy fairy tale ending, so why should real life be any different?

**Status:** Completed (finally... -_-").

**Word count: **

**Disclaimer:** As usual…I **do not** (unfortunately...) own 'Naruto', or the characters in it, or anything associated with it. All I can say I own is (a lot of) free time and nothing to do with it =]

**A/N: **Finally, the last chapter is done. It's been a long time...I know...but we did it and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out.

Beside that, I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read the story, to those of you who commented on it and to those of you who didn't. Thank you for bearing with me for so long. I enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed reading your reviews on it...I hope you enjoy this last chapter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Sometimes people you love die, there is no deep meaning, no life altering moments of realization and no heartwarming moments of clarity as the loss of one loved one miraculously brings you closer to another. Sometimes people you love die, leaving you in an empty house, sleeping in an empty bed and carrying an empty heart.<p>

Sometimes you lose someone you cherished and you can't help but hate yourself for how you were when they were still in your life; you haven't been with them enough, you never helped when you were needed, you avoided them because at the time, everything else happening in your life seemed to be more important than dedicating a moment to express your love to those who truly meant something to you. You begin to hate yourself for everything you've done and for everything you haven't done when you could, everything you should have done and yet chose not to do in your childish ways. You are left alone, even when the house is filled with people, even if you are held in the arms of thousands of people who truly care for you, you feel alone, pathetic and unworthy of this warmness...you feel regret.

Loss is a scary thing. When someone dear to you is lost, you can find yourself waking up one morning with the feeling that she's still there, you wait for the door to your crappy apartment to open up, for the steps to close in and for the smile that you grew so used to over the time to brighten the room. Other times you find yourself laughing, enjoying a piece of memory you have shared with her when she was still nearby, smiling as your heart lightens with the fondness and then the smile disappears, and you feel your eyes burn with unshed tears, your throat dry with sorrow and your heart break because you know, you know that you will never have the chance to experience this moment with her again. In a way, even if you had stayed your whole life by her side, even if you tried to be with her as much as you could, it was never enough and it will never be enough. You missed your chance. With one moment, one heartbreaking moment, a lifetime is taken away, a body drops to the ground, a heart stops, a scream is heard, a child cries, the sound of sirens and men fighting to find her, fighting to keep her alive, to save her...but they can't. And in all this commotion, in all the havoc that is happening right at that moment, where are you? One moment, one life taken away and you are nowhere to be found. Where where you?

You get the call right in the middle of work, class, date or whatever it is you were doing at that moment. You remember a piece of memory that should have never been forgotten, a letter that should have never been read and the words that you should have never let be written. You get a call, or a text, containing two words that shatter your heart to pieces and wipe away the happy smile that seem so sinful now that those words are there. 'She's dead'. Two words and you break down, two words and your whole world seems to be slipping through your finger tips, two words and the ground is shaking beneath your feet...two words and everything stands still, everything quiets down as the realization hit you like a bullet to the chest. Where were you? Why weren't you by her side? Why were you always running away? Why did you ever let go of her hand? WHERE WERE YOU?

They say hate can drive a man to the grave in an instant, it makes one careless and blind, it drives you to commit sins and hurt those you care about. Hate and revenge will eventually kill you and yet hate, hate is nothing compare to the feeling you have at that moment, compare to the regret. It begins with those two words, as your heart shatters away this regret starts to sip into the cracks of your broken heart. Slowly, as the shock and confusion passes, as the sound of the child crying in the background quiets down and you realize that that child was you all along, crying desperately as you hold onto the memory of her smile, her touch and her voice; hesitant smiles replace the tear stained faces of your friends as they exchange a story of her life, never realizing that you remember, never realizing that you are already there, right beside her, reaching for the hand you let go of all those days ago, and slowly the regret starts to eat at the pieces of your shattered heart. As time passes, you find yourself pouring a glass of water to the ghost sitting beside you in her seat, you find yourself talking to the empty space that used to be where she belonged and the regret grows bigger, blackening your heart as you feel the weight of this feeling killing you inside. You blame yourself, and deep down you know that this blame is right, you know that you deserve to suffer from this feeling, you know that you will burn in hell for eternity for it, because not only did you let go of her hand, but you also forgot. You have deserted her when she needed you the most.

And then the dreams come, and she is standing right in front of your eyes, fragile and broken, and thin and sick...so sick that it breaks your heart all over again. On shaking legs she stands in front of you and smiles but you can't see her face anymore. She smiles, reaching one slender arm around you as she whispers in your ear 'I'm proud of you. I love you' and you wake up. You wake up choked and sobbing like a new-born baby, and the feeling of regret is practically killing you inside, because even in the dream you were too late to tell her the words that gave birth to this regret, these words that were always standing at the tip of your tongue and yet you never got to say before she was gone, 'I love you. I miss you'. You were too late again and now she is gone forever.

A week passes, a month goes by, and in the blink of the eyes a year has passed and everything moves on. You occupy your time with work, you dedicate every minute of every hour to the job that you used to love and yet right now exists for the sole reason of forgetting the pain. Your friends look at you with pity, with sadness, and say 'I'm here for you' and once again you feign ignorance, but the regret is still there, deep within your heart the regret is eating you.

You visit her grave, look at the words engraved on the dirty gravestone, words that were not yet there when they buried her for the first time. You look at the words and you remember again, you remember how you were too late, how you were not by her side...how you let her hand go when all you needed to do was pull her back to your side. At night you dream of her again, a dream that you have not seen in a long time and yet you could never forget, you dream of her and yet again you feel your heart break. She doesn't speak to you in your dreams now, she doesn't move and she doesn't reach for you anymore; you dream of her as she was that night, screaming for help, frantically searching for your hand, scared and alone. You see her as she must have been back there, you see her body dropped on the cold floor of the burnt building, lying beneath the white sheet with her hand still reached in search of your hand, silent and still as she lie in a pool of her own blood. You see her eyes, staring at you with fear...with blame. This time, when you wake up you feel relived and the realization strikes again. You need to let her go.

And when the feelings of pain and regret start to weight you down, and as the nightmares start to appear even when you are still awake and you feel like giving up, like shutting yourself in the comfort of your room and cry for the rest of your life. When you start to imagine the moment when you take the leap and join her in that void that is death, a hand is reached out to you. Delicate and small, that hand pulls you out of the pit, clean the dust off of your clothes and wipes the tears from your eyes. The pain and regret are still there, they will probably always be there, but you can breathe now; once the dust was cleaned and the tears were wiped, you feel better.

oOoOo

Pink locks of hair flattered around her face as the wind softly blew past her. Every step, every motion of the soft fabric of her clothes, every heartbeat and every move she made echoed in her mind as she walked through the deserted grounds of the graveyard. It seemed as if just yesterday they were all here. She still remembered how their friends and family filled the emptiness that seemed to fill the place, the way the laughter and excitement replaced the silence in the air, the happiness and joy over the beautiful proposal which lifted the sadness of the graveyard and the pain that filled her ignorant mind and heart. She didn't have a clue back then, she didn't understand the dreams that hunted her sleep, the pain that weighted her heart and the loneliness she felt at the mention of her name...she didn't remember, but she does now. She could still remember that day, the way Naruto worked so hard to decorate the place, how they all quietly waited or her arrival, how he knelt on one knee asking for her hand in marriage, how he proclaimed his undying love for her, how he promised to keep on loving her for eternity and how she cried and agreed to marry him. She could never forget the way his face lit up as he took her into his arms that day, it was a beautiful proposal, a beautiful display of love and she was happy for them and yet at the time she couldn't yet understand the meaning of the pain that pierced through her as she gazed upon the small grave.

It's been half a year since that day, tomorrow two of her best friends will bind themselves to each other in marriage, tomorrow she will celebrate, smile and congratulate them for the happiest day of their lives...but today she will not smile or laugh, she will not be happy but instead she will feel her heart breaking into pieces for what seemed like the hundredth time, because today she will say goodbye for the first and last time.

She looked at the grave, her eyes slowly following the letters of her name as her steps come to a stop and a small smile is gracing her features. Her hand gently touches the cold stone, her fingers caressing the small letters engraved on it as the pain reignite in her heart. If anyone happened to find her here, she would use the usual fake persona; she would smile happily and tell a story of how she was excited for tomorrow, and how she simply wanted to return to where her dear friend had proposed to his soon to be wife because she was so very happy for them. She would lie and most would believe her lie, like they always do.

If they notice the lie, if by some twisted chance they realize that something isn't right, or suspect that she is hiding the thing they has kept hidden from her for so long. If they see through her fakeness and question her motives, she will tell them that she simply wanted to know. She will say that she wanted to find out more about the person Naruto cherished...and If they press on, finding the lie to be a lie, seeing through her mask and searching for the truth, she will ask them what they refused to tell her as she did all this time ago. She will look at them with hurt as she will tell them about the pain in her heart and how insecure she suddenly felt, she will ask them to explain to her the reason of this pain and the name that has brought this pain to be. She will ask, once again faking ignorance as they make up some kind of lie to mask the truth that they so desperately wanted to hide from her and the memories which they never wanted her to regain. They will lie, look away and try to hide the truth from the ignorant her, because the truth will hurt her even more than the lies, because they cared too much for her...but the truth was already breaking her apart and their lies were never enough to deceive her.

It's been half a year since the day of the proposal and she already understood the heartbreaking meaning of her dreams. And now, now she was here. Standing in front of the grave, her grave, looking at the name engraved in the stone, looking at the flowers that will soon wither and die in the heat, and feeling the same pain and loss that she felt for so long now. Here she was, a year an a half after it happened, after she leg he go and lost her forever...here she was, embracing herself for one final goodbye.

She stood speechless in front of the grave as her hand remained rested on the cold stone. There were so many things she wanted to say to her, so many words of love that she had repeated in her mind for so long and so many words of loss that described the pain she felt when she left her side. She wrote it all down so that she won't forget, she wrote of how she loved her back then, how she still loved her and how she will always love her until she die; she wrote three pages worth of feelings and yet now that she was there, none of them mattered anymore, none of them would make a difference and none of them will bring her back. She was gone and the painful realization of that fact hit her like a wave once again. She was gone, she will never return to her side, she will never hear these words that were meant for her, she will never be there to listen to it all...she was dead.

"I will always love you" she said as she turned to leave. This was goodbye, this was the end now.

oOoOo

"Don't we look nice today?" the woman asked with a bright smile as soon as she entered through the door. This was her refugee ever since she found out, ever since she remembered that day. It started with those two words and the memories flooded her mind, breaking her apart and leaving her shattered and sobbing like a new born baby. And then, then came the nightmares, horrible, bloody nightmares that woke her up and made her gasp for a breath of air. She tried to run away from it all, she locked herself in her apartment for what seemed like forever, but the pain didn't go away. Just as she learned how to keep these emotions hidden, just as she was getting ready to leave the doors of her apartment and delve herself back into reality, she met her.

She was beautiful, standing in the middle of the street, drenched from the rain with her eyes closed and her head lifted to the skies. And as she turned towards her, and two bright blue, beautiful eyes opened up to greet her, she broke down right there in front of the beautiful stranger. The woman reached out her hand to her that day, comforted her and listened to her story, to her pain and suffering. She patiently sat and listened to every word silently, all the while holding her hand in a comforting way. Since that day they have met many times, each time she would tell her of the nightmares that disturbed her sleep, of the pain of another memory restored to her and another glimpse of a smile that reminded her of her lost love. She didn't even know her name, but for some reason she felt safe around her.

"I'm going to a wedding later..." she said, tired from another sleepless night. "I went to visit her grave yesterday" she confessed as the woman looked at her with a knowing smile, immediately reaching her hand towards her as she always did. "Are you okay?" the woman asked, her beautiful blue eyes looking at her with care and an emotion she could not understand as she tightened her hold on her hand. "I tried to say goodbye...I went there to say goodbye..." she said fighting the tears. "So you said goodbye?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes before they even managed to fall as she looked at her with affection and for some reason sadness. "I couldn't..." she said truthfully.

"I see" the woman smiled, her blue eyes shining beautifully with joy as she looked at her. "That is not necessarily a bed thing" she said calmly as the smile still graced her lips, "loving someone means accepting their soul completely, not wishing for them to change or hoping for them to be something that they're not. To love someone, to truly love someone, is to cherish that person as he was in the past, as he is in the present and as he will be in the future. She may not have been by your side for a long time, but not being able to let go of the memory of the one you loved just shows that you truly loved her...and she still loves you just as much" she smiled again, the same sad smile she had when they first met, the same smile she sometimes showed her at moments like this and the same sad smile that for some reason made her want to reach out and hold her in her arms. "How can you be so sure?" she asked, looking at the beautiful stranger. "Because when you love someone, you willingly give them all of your heart and you can never reclaim it back. Not when they still hold it dear to them" she said, bending down and gently pressing their lips together. " I still love you, I will always love you" she said, golden hair flailing around them as she stood up. "I've been in love with you since high school...thank you for making my dream come true" she whispered before letting go of her hand as her blue eyes looked at her with love.

"I...Ino" she said in disbelief as the memories came flooding back. "It can't be..." she cried as the blonde put her arms around her, "they said you died...they showed me the letter you wrote...I visited your grave" she sobbed harder as the blonde smiled. "I almost died" she confessed, kissing her gently "but I promised you that I'll never leave you...and I fully intend to take responsibility for that promise" she said, grinning as the pinkette hugged her back with all her strength.

"I missed you" she cried.

"I missed you too" the blonde said lovingly. "I love you".

* * *

><p><em>"Before someone's tomorrow has been taken away, cherish those you love, appreciate them today." <em>

_~Michelle C. Ustaszesk~_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Thank you for coming...I hope you enjoyed your stay :D<strong>

**Bye XD**


End file.
